Of Swords, Fists and Magic
by RabidSnarbolax
Summary: When the most dangerous people starts targeting Negi, an organization sends its operatives to guard him. And now chaos ensues! Rated T/M for language, violence, may have some ecchi included
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Hello! If you guys know me, then welcome to our new story! To those who don't, well, I hope you'll like this!

We have announced last week that our previous story wasn't that good, with the problems with grammar and such, so we'll put its creation at the very end, and have already deleted it from existence, so we'll do it from scratch.

This story though, is much, much better! Not only is it one of our favorites, enough to be read _thrice_, but also since it is easy to change and manipulate, and that we have a reliable source of information.

The story ties close to the manga, but with some of our own elements as well.

We were planning for it to be a Anime X Over, then we realized, our first draft was _crap_. So we decided to limit the number of characters. We'll still add some though.

Since we can read the manga for reliable source of information, we can make this story properly, unlike our failed attempt at Zero no Tsukaima, where we didn't have a manga source, and also relying instead on the wiki.

So, without further ado, storm-san! Please, the disclaimer!

**storm-san:** Negima is not in any way in our possession.

**Me:** and that's just it! All our other manga series will be revealed in the future, and you'll know if you see the disclaimers.

**Audience:** *Applause*

**Me:** So, let us begin!

"**Our journey begins. So make sure you got some peanuts!"**

**-Matthew, aboard the plane to Japan**

*Story Start*

_In a castle, floating in the middle of the Aegean Sea…_

*Knock knock*

"Matthew?"

"Athena, did you call for me?" Matthew asked. His hair was tied behind him, a deep red. His clothes also sported the same shade of red, though it's more of a black trench coat with red outlines. His pants were completely black, but with no red to accompany it. To not look dirty, he had reasoned. The gloves he was wearing were also a black and red color, though there was a red triangular symbol in the backhand, surrounded by a similarly red circle. He wore black rubber shoes, for ease of movement.

"Yes." The woman in front of him, Athena, said. Her hair, a golden blonde, flowed gently behind her head. She also had a few curls of hair in both sides of her head. It made her look like an Ojou, though the man wisely decided not to provoke her, as it always lead into her beating him up. She wore a black dress, its low collar emphasizing her assets. Other than that, she wore nothing else. Well, she does wear underwear, obviously.

"You need something?" Matthew asked, taking his seat.

"You are assigned to guard a special person, as his status might make him a potential target for assassins, kidnappers, and the like."

"I see," Matthew said, nodding. "So, where is he right now?"

"He's working as a teacher in Japan. The headmaster of the academy is an old associate of mine. I've already sent him a letter, announcing your arrival."

"When?"

"Two days, so you better pack up."

"I can make it in one. So, where?"

"Mahora Academy, Junior High Division, Mahora City, Tokyo, Japan."

Matthew blinked. "Seriously? What's with the long address?"

"Oh, shut up," Athena said. "Just go and pack up now."

"Who is the person I'm guarding? Surely you don't expect me to guard someone whose name I don't even know."

Athena smirked, then opened a folder. Inside was a picture of a boy, no older than ten.

"You can't be serious…"

"I _am_ serious," Athena said. "He's a prodigy, having graduated from the magic academy in Wales just a few weeks ago."

Matthew blinked. "Oh, well, I guess that makes sense," He said, reading the details. "Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master."

"The Thousand Master used to be a friend of mine, until he disappeared ten years ago…"

"And you only want to protect the boy so when he grows up, you'll jump him?"

Athena's eye twitched, then pulled out an exquisite looking sword.

"That's not a good thing to use indoors." The man said, retreating slowly to the door.

"Ex-" Athena said, and Matthew barely had enough time to escape before she released her full fury. "-calibur!" The resulting attack tore through the floor, and destroyed the door, and slicing the entire half of the castle, before stopping.

"So, you done?" Matthew said, peeking from a crack in the door. Well, crack is an understatement.

"Just make sure you don't fail this mission!" Athena yelled, pointing her sword in his direction. "If you do, I'll make sure your punishment will be severe."

"Oh, come on, A-tan," Matthew said, snorting.

"How bad can it be?"

*Scene Break*

"Do it, my servants." Evangeline commanded, and immediately Ako, Makie, Akira and Yuna started to remove Negi's weapons off.

"Ah! No! That staff is my most treasured collection item!" Negi said, as Makie grabbed the stick. Negi then threw a pair of catalysts, causing a disarm spell, and stripping Ako and Akira's clothing.

"Nebula Hipnotica!" Negi shouted, using the mist to put his students to sleep.

"Not bad. Looks like it's time for the real thing!" Evangeline said, as she started to chant.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…Septendecim Spiritus Glaciales…Coeuntes Inimicum Concidant…" She said, as Makie and Yuna distracted Negi along with Chachamaru. "Chew on this! Sagitta Magica Series Glaciales!"

Negi jumped out of the building, shot the missiles, and headed towards the bridge.

"A magic gun, those are pretty rare." Evangeline said, amusement in her voice.

"The destruction of all projectiles has been confirmed." Chachamaru said, as she scanned Negi's belongings. "It seems Negi-sensei is a collector of antique magic items."

"It seems I'll have to relieve him of those items." Evangeline said, as she ordered Makie and Yuna to attack Negi. He countered by having Makie get caught on a flag, and bumped heads with Yuna, causing both of them to faint.

"That boy really is something!" Evangeline laughed, as she watched the spectacle unfold below.

"Master, please be aware of the time we have remaining." Chachamaru said, as she checked her interior clock. "We have seventy-two minutes and twenty-one seconds until the blackout is over."

*Scene Break*

"What? That idiot challenged Evangeline all by himself?" Asuna said, and Chamo nodded.

"Evangeline hasn't given up yet! And Aniki was very stubborn about confronting her alone!"

"This is just like part two of that time, that goddamn brat!"

*Scene Break*

"Nivis Casus!" Evangeline shouted, and the spell almost hit Negi. "What's wrong?" She crowed. "All you're doing is running! What's the matter, not enough time to chant a spell? Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Extendantormen Tundram Et Glaciem Loci Notis Albae…Crystallizatio Telluris!" She finished, and Negi was thrown aside by massive frozen stalagmites sprouting out of the ground.

Evangeline walked closer to him, and Negi's trap sprung to life.

"Yay! I did it! I've caught you now, Evangeline-san!" Negi said, dancing with joy. "You won't be able to move anymore, Evangeline-san! That means I win. Now, be a good girl and give up! And please, stop doing evil things from now on, okay?"

Evangeline simply laughed, and broke out of his spell. Chachamaru then grabbed his staff.

"It's that man's staff!" Evangeline said, and threw it to the river.

"That's mean! That staff was my treasured possession!"

"Shut up! Now, be a good boy and I will drain you of your blood." Evangeline said, as she closed on Negi's neck.

"Ermine Flash!" Chamo said, as he ignited a magnesium ribbon.

'She's aiming for me.' Evangeline said, as she prepared a spell. "What can a mere human do against me?"

Asuna simply used a dynamic entry on her.

'Again? What happened to my magic barrier?!' Evangeline thought. "This is impossible! How did you…Huh?!"

Asuna and Negi were already gone.

"Geh! Where did they go?"

"I'm sorry, Master."

*Scene Break*

"Master, your nose is bleeding."

"Never mind that! Where did they go?"

"That was close." Asuna said, as she clutched her chest.

"I'm sorry, Asuna-san. I caused you trouble again. I tried so hard on my own, but it wasn't enough."

"Don't worry! You can always count on me!" Asuna said, pounding his head. "We'll take care of Chacha and that problem child!"

"Asuna…" Negi said, and he remembered what Evangeline said. 'Real men don't pick fights and then cry over them! Your father would have just laughed off something like this.' "Please, Asuna-san! I have to beat her!"

"Well, since you're so determined." Asuna said, leaning close to Negi…

And they kissed.

"Pactio!" Chamo said, and a card flew out.

*Scene Break*

"Oh? So you think you can take a break now that your partner's here?" Evangeline said, and Asuna snapped.

"What are you talking about? This is what a real fight is like! Two on two!" She said, and Evangeline simply smirked.

"Chachamaru, don't underestimate that girl. She's stronger than she looks."

"Yes, Master."

"Let's go! Forget the fact that I'm your student! Show me what you've got!"

"All right!"

"Sis Mea Pars Nonaginta Secundas Ministra Negii Cagurazaka Asuna!"

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…"

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…"

"Septendecim Spiritus Glaciales…Coeuntes Inimicum Concidant…"

"Septendecim Spiritus Aeriales Coeuntes Inimicum Concidant…"

"Chew on this! Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis!"

"Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis!"

"Haha! To think you can even use thunder! But your incantation took way too long!"

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…"

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…"

"Undetriginta Spiritus Obscuri…"

'Twenty-nine spirits, that much!' "Undetriginta Spiritus Lucis…"

"Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri!"

"Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!"

"Ahahaha! You're doing well, but it ends now!"

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes…"

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes…"

"Eh?!"

"Hehe!"

'Isn't that Aniki's strongest spell?' Chamo thought. 'Is Evangeline trying to match him with the same type of spell?'

"Cum Fulgurantioni Flet Tempestas Austrina…"

"Cum Obscuranti Flet Tempestas Nivalis…"

"Bring it on, boy!"

"Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

"Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"

Negi flooded all of his power onto his wand…

And sneezed.

The resulting spell overpowered Evangeline's spell, and stripped her clothes off.

"You've really done it now, you little punk…Just what I expected from you…From the son of that man…This isn't over yet, boy!"

"Master! You musn't return!" Chachamaru yelled, as her alarms went off.

"Wh-what?!"

"The blackout is ending seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds earlier than expected! Master!"

"Dammit! They worked hard and finished early!" Evangeline swore, and the reactivated seal sapped all of her power.

"Once the blackout is over the seal on Master's power is restored! Without magic, Master is just an ordinary child! She will fall into the lake! And she can't swim either!"

"Evangeline-san!" Negi yelled, as he jumped off to save her.

'What an idiot.' Evangeline thought. 'He doesn't even have his staff!'

"Mea Virga!"

'It's just like with that idiot…'

'I'll be back when you graduate…' The Thousand Master's voice resonated inside of her mind. 'Try living in the light for a change. If you do, the time will come when your curse is lifted!'

'Really?' Evangeline's voice said.

'You liar!'

"Evangeline-san!" Negi said, as he caught the vampiress and grabbed her tight.

"Master! Thank goodness!" Chachamaru said. "Thank you, Negi-sensei."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because Evangeline-san is one of my students!"

"Idiot…"

*Scene Break*

"Well, I guess this really is my victory, so you have to stop doing bad things from now on, and start attending my classes."

"I understand! It's true that I owe you a debt for today!" Evangeline said, flustered.

"All right! I'm gonna write 'I won' in the class roster!" Negi said, pulling out his folder.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop that, dammit! Where the hell did you pull that from anyway?"

"Eh? B-but…"

"If the blackout didn't end I would have definitely won!"

"Uh, so does this mean that they've made up?" Asuna asked.

"Who knows?" Chachamaru said.

"Ah! Don't worry, Evangeline-san! I will study really hard about that spell and when I become a Magister Magi, I'll lift it from you!"

"Wh-what? How many years do you think I'll have to wait for that?! If I drained your blood I'd be free in no time!"

"Ah, right! I have to find a cure for Makie-san and everyone else too."

"DON'T JUST IGNORE ME! Listen up, boya! I haven't given up yet! You'd better watch your back when the moon is full!"

"Hey, is Evangeline always like this?" Asuna asked.

"No, she's only this happy since Negi-sensei arrived." Chachamaru replied, smiling.

*Scene Break*

"We'll be landing shortly, please buckle your seat belts."

"Zzzzz, ungh?" Matthew moaned, snapping out of his sleep. "Oh, so I'm here then?" He said, looking out of the window. "Japan, huh? Been a while."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Sorry if this took a bit long to make. We were lazy.

Enjoy!

"**When I think of the name Mcdowell, I always remember that wanted poster, a bounty of six million dollars. I'd never think that she would be a midget!"**

**-Matthew, upon learning of Evangeline's whereabouts**

*Story Start*

"This place isn't an academy." Matthew said, as he walked the streets of Mahora.

"It's a city!"

*Scene Break*

"I'm off for my job, see you soon!" Asuna shouted, as she ran out the door.

"Alright, take care!" Konoka chirped, while Negi waved at her, and Chamo was lying on underwear.

"This just in," The Mahora news reporter announced. "We have a hottie alert! A hottie alert! Witnesses claims to have seen a 'man so beautiful it will set you on fire'! He has a tall form, wearing a red jacket, and with tied red hair." Then she blinked. "That's kinda like Negi-sensei, don't you think?"

"Eh?" Negi said, staring at the television. "Looks like me?"

"More like an older you, Aniki," Chamo said, waking up, then gasped. "Could it be the Thousand Master?"

"Maybe it's just someone who coincidentally looks like him?"

"I don't know, Aniki." Chamo said, rubbing his chin. "Maybe a cousin coming to visit?"

"Only Nekane-onee-san is my cousin."

"Good point, if you had any other cousins I would have met them." Chamo said.

"Alright, I'm back early!" Asuna shouted, startling Negi and Chamo. "Good thing I was training more, huh? I could be more useful as a partner!"

"Uh, yeah." Negi said, standing up. "Well, shall we go?"

"You go first, Negi. I'll catch up." Asuna said, as she went to the bathroom.

*Scene Break*

"Yo! I'm here, headmaster!" Matthew said, as he shook hands with the principal.

"Yes yes, I thought you'd take another day or two." Konoemon said, stroking his chin. "But this is good though, you'd make a wonderful bodyguard for the school trip."

"School trip?" Matthew said, grimacing. "Will it be like going to the museum?"

"No, our trip will be in Kyoto, actually. But the Kansai Magic Association might not approve of Negi's arrival."

"So you'll have me guard him for the trip?"

"Yes. Evangeline might be skilled, but she's trapped in here?"

Matthew's eye twitched. "Evangeline?"

"Yes, Evangeline."

"As in Mcdowell?"

"Ho ho, you seem to know her."

"Know her? I've been hunting her for centuries, dammit!" Matthew said, slamming his hands down the table. "That woman then just disappeared a few years ago!"

"That's the Thousand Master's work."

"And said son of the guy is here." Matthew said, blanching. "Has she attacked him?"

"Last night, actually. I already scolded her though."

Matthew palmed his face. "Gods, I haven't even gotten here yet and already the kid's gotten into trouble."

"He is a magister in training," Konoemon said. "Danger is normal for people like them."

"You called for me, principal?" Negi said, as he peeked from the door.

"Good timing, Negi-sensei. Come in." Konoemon said. "Negi, I'd like you to meet your new assistant teacher."

"A-assistant?" Negi and Chamo said.

"Yes, I'm quite good in several languages, and I could also teach Math, Science, Arts, Home Economics, that kind of stuff."

"Oh, okay then. I am Negi Sprinfield, pleased to meet you." Negi said, bowing.

"You can call me Matthew or Aniki, also pleased to meet you." Matthew said, also bowing.

"So, what did you call me for, principal-sensei?" Negi asked.

"Oh, the school trip to Kyoto is cancelled." Konoemon said, and Negi instantly went into depression. "You can't go to Kyoto, how about Hawaii?"

"Uuuh, Kyoto…" Negi mumbled in the corner.

"Hey, come on. It's not cancelled for sure yet. It's just that they don't want you to go."

"They? The Kyoto Government Office you mean?"

"No, it's the Kansai Magic Association. Kantou and Kansai have a shaky relationship right now, if I were to send a teacher who is also a mage, they would voice their disapproval."

"You mean it's because of me?" Negi said, still depressed.

"Wait, keep listening! I'm going to send you as a special envoy. All you have to do is pass this letter to their boss. You may be in danger along the way, but they are also mages. I doubt they'll get the students or any other normal people involved."

"And it will be dangerous, so that's where I come in!" Matthew said, puffing out his chest. "I'll be your bodyguard, to help you when you need me most. Otherwise, I'd let you fight these things on your own."

"Ho ho, but weren't you worried about him a while ago?" Konoemon chuckled.

"It's because it was Mcdowell who attacked him." Matthew said.

"So you know Evangeline-san?" Negi asked.

"She's in the top ten Magic Hunter list in the past. Being a Shinso, well, they fetch a high price. And it's also rare to find one who has kept their humanity."

"Ah, but she's attending classes now." Negi said. "And I'm going to help her open up to others!"

"Good luck with that." Matthew muttered. "So, have you announced this to your class, Negi?"

"Yes! They're all excited about it." Negi chirped. "I'll head on to class now, I'll see you later!" He said, walking out the door.

"…He forgot about the letter." Konoemon chuckled.

"Just give it to him before the field trip then." Matthew said.

"Here. The class roster." Konoemon gave him a folder. Inside was a list of the students. Matthew noted that all of his students were female. "It has the information you need. Their club activities, seat numbers, and some advices from Takamichi. That way, you won't have much trouble dealing with them."

"I'm sure the trouble has already started." Matthew said dryly.

*Scene Break*

"Good morning, Negi-sensei!" The class said to him, bowing.

"Ah, yes." Negi said, clearing his throat. "As you may or may not have heard yet, I am getting an assistant for my class. He will be helping me in my career, so please take care of him." He then went to the door. "You may come in now, Aniki"

When Matthew opened the door, everyone instantly became silent. Most of the girls were blushing heavily, or in the case of Haruna and Kazumi, nosebleeding heavily. Only the twins have sparkling eyes, and Kaede and Mana regarded him with blank expressions.

"H-hot." Haruna muttered. Kazumi, Yuna, Misa and Madoka nodded, too stunned for words.

Matthew walked to the platform and bowed. "Good morning, class. I am you new teacher's assistant. My name is Matthew, though it might be easier to call me sensei." He said, chuckling. "I am rather new in this place, so I leave myself in your care."

No one was moving. Matthew can't blame them. He must've looked odd, wearing a red suit, and also red pants, and underneath he was wearing a black shirt. He didn't wear any ties either.

A few minutes passed, and Matthew was starting to get worried. "Um, guys?" He said, waving at his class. Then, it happened. Almost all of the students sprang to life, charging at him, and started to molest him. "H-hey! Where you're touching is completely inappropriate!" He squawked, as Haruna touched his pants. "Look! I know it's quite sudden for me to appear, but can you please stop this and give me some space?"

The class let go of him, and, indeed, gave him some space.

"Hello, sensei." Kazumi said, as she put a microphone to Matthew's face. "I'm Kazumi Asakura, Class 3-A's news reporter. Do you mind answering a few questions?"

"No," Matthew said, straightening himself. "Not at all."

"How old are you?"

The gears in Matthew's head began turning. He had to give them something to work with. It's not like they would actually believe that he's about a few centuries old, given his young appearance.

'If someone asks your age, tell them you're about sixteen. With how your race looks no one will doubt you.' Athena's advice rang in his ears.

"Around sixteen." He said, finally settling on the number. His students squeed at this.

"Where do you come from?"

Matthew put his hand to his chin. "I really don't have a permanent place to stay, though you could say that I'm from Italy." The girls squeed louder this time.

"What's your favorite color?"

Matthew sweatdropped. "Um, judging from the color of my suit, it's probably green." He said sarcastically. The class laughed at this.

"Okay, then what kind of girls are you interested in?"

"Um," Matthew said, as the girls leaned forward, looking at him with those big, gooey eyes. "I'd think it would be better if you tried guessing it, yes?" At this, the girls started squeeing again.

"So does that mean that you don't have a girlfriend?"

Matthew paused, not expecting that question. Then again, she was asking his preferences in females. "Well, I do have a harem." He admitted sheepishly.

The girls were stunned. And now Haruna's nose started gushing out more blood than what was possible.

"So, they won't mind if you added a few more, right?" Kazumi said with a wink.

"Well, it depends." Matthew said. "One of the girls might be annoyed, but if you are considered worthy in her eyes, she might accept you. If not, she'll refuse." He paused, giving the girls a confused look. "Wait, why am I saying this again? Isn't it forbidden for a student and a teacher to have a relationship?"

The girls looked to the side. Matthew was slightly disturbed at the synchronicity they were showing.

"Well, you are about the same age as us, and more than that, you're just the assistant!" Kazumi said. "So that doesn't matter much!"

"Um, no." Matthew said. "I still think I should follow the rules."

The girls looked down at that. Matthew gave in, because it's like he just kicked a puppy. "Maybe after you graduate, then?" He said, hoping that small compromise is good enough for them.

It was. The girls instantly screamed loudly, charging his again and burying him in a tangle of flailing limbs.

'Note to self, get to higher ground when you say something like this.' Matthew thought.

*Scene Break*

"Come! You must be mine!" A woman said, her appearance being curvaceous in her black dress, her hair black, her skin purple, and having horns and bat wings.

"Silence, demon!" Matthew said, lunging at her. She dodge the strike. "Have I not told you to stay away from me?"

"Maybe?" She said, releasing a flock of bats. Matthew easily sliced them with his sword. "Well, maybe if not you, then perhaps that child you're guarding then?"

"Leave Negi out of this." Matthew said, channeling his energy to his sword. It started to glow red. "I have told you once before, the only reason I kept you alive is because out of all the Liliths I've encountered, you're the only one who just annoyed me. If I killed you as well, the next Lilith might have been less than playful, and more of destructive."

"Oh? Why haven't you killed Beelzebub then?"

"He's a good natured person, even though he wants to conquer the surface world, he's too lazy for it."

"And Behemoth?"

"He's Beelzebub's lieutenant, and he comes off more as a perverted old man."

"Ah, so that's it." Lilith said, as she took on a defensive stance. "Why kill the others though?"

"Lucifer is arrogant and annoying, Belphegor is lazy, but destructive, Mammon steals everything, and Leviathan always disturbs my sleep."

"I guess that's a good reason." Lilith said, nodding. "But why not give in to me then? You did it last time."

"I only did you so you'd stop pestering me." Matthew said, pointing his sword at her. It was already wrapped in flames. "Afterwards, I told you to never bother me again."

"Aww, but I like having sex with you." Lilith said, pouting. "Can't we do it occasionally?"

Matthew's eye twitched."You promise you won't bother anyone else?"

"Promise!"

"That you won't target Negi?"

"Yes!"

"That you would stop controlling my ministra, putting subliminal messages so they'd tie me up and have their way with me?"

"I swear by my word!" Lilith said. "So, can we do it?"

Matthew sighed. He stopped the flow of magic and put away his sword.

"Fine."

*Scene Break*

"Well," Matthew said, gasping for breath. "That went well. Sort of."

His first experience with a succubus had left him asphyxiated, though now they just leave him tired, and very red-faced.

"So, this is Evangeline's house, eh?" He said, as he neared the door. He knocked it. "Anyone home?"

The door opened, revealing chachamaru.

"Oh, miss Karakuri." Matthew said, noting the gynoid's maid uniform. "Is McDowell home?"

"Yes."

"Can I come in then?"

"Right this way." Chachamaru said, stepping aside.

"Thank you."

*Scene Break*

"So, you're Evangeline." Matthew said, as he took in the vampire's…lack of assets. "As I recall, you used to be…bigger."

"You already saw me in class today, moron." Evangeline Grumbled. "So, what do you need?"

"The headmaster said I need a place to stay in, but with the student population being mostly female, I'm having a hard time finding a proper one. So he told me to go here."

"That doesn't mean you could stay here." Evangeline snapped. "Did I say anything about allowing you to stay here?"

Matthew's eyes narrowed. "Consider this your punishment for attacking Negi." He said, his voice cold. "The headmaster was going to give a more, 'harsh' punishment." Evangeline's eyes narrowed at the emphasis of the word 'harsh'.

"What do you mean by, 'harsh'?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Matthew shrugged. "By the way he was chuckling, probably something embarrassing."

Eva's eye twitched. "Embarrassing?"

"Just think of this as a better punishment." Matthew said. "It's a plus that I can monitor your actions."

Evangeline frowned for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine." She said, her face grim. She tossed a key at him. "There's a room near the back, so you can use that."

"Right."

"On one condition, though." Evangeline said, and Matthew raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What?"

"You give me your blood whenever I say so." Eva said, arms crossed, and grinning evilly at him. There's no way he would-

"Alright then." Matthew said, and Evangeline blinked in surprise. "A small price to pay."

"A small price?"

"Yeah." Matthew smiled at her, and it unnerved her greatly. It was like one of those days when Albireo takes embarrassing pictures of her.

Eva groaned, then rubbed her forehead.

"I'm starting to regret accepting him already."

Matthew just kept smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Hello again! Sorry if this chapter took a while, but with the Midterms being hectic and all, we barely have time to meet up and do some progress.

So, let's start!

"**Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Even more so if she uses magic."**

**-Matthew, describing an angry mundane woman to a angry female magi**

*Story Start*

"Checkmate." Evangeline said, as her queen trapped Matthew's king, effectively winning the match.

"Ah, and I lose again." Matthew said. "You seem to be very good in this game."

Eva snorted. "And you're supposed to be good in everything. Magi being smart, my foot."

"I guess I'm just not cut out for this game." Matthew said, shrugging. "I'm more used to doing things solo instead of relying on teamwork." He then stood up and put on his coat, which made Evangeline raise an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" She said, crossing her arms.

"To the baths." Matthew replied. "It's an all girls school. Did you think that I can take a bath without being called a pervert?"

"Good point." Evangeline agreed, nodding. "But first things first, your payment."

Matthew pulled out a bottle from under the table. "That's my blood, a full wine bottle. It's enough for you, right?" He gave the bottle to Evangeline, who was eyeing it hungrily.

"It seems so." Evangeline said, examining the bottle in her hands.

"You could try it with some wine." Matthew said, going out the door. "It takes away the coppery taste!"

Evangeline looked at the door, then to Chachamaru. "Pour me a glass, I'm going to read something."

*Scene Break*

"Ah, now this is the life." Matthew sighed, as he soaked himself in the bath house's hot springs.

"Come on, Negi!" A voice interrupted Matthew from his relaxation, as the door opened and in came a Konoka dragging a flailing Negi. "You have to take a bath!"

"I don't wanna!" Negi said, as he struggled to be free from the Konoe heiress' clutches, but so far it has been for naught.

"You have to take a bath, Negi." Matthew said, startling the two. "What will the others say if they find out that you hate bathing?"

"Ah, they already knew." Konoka said, giggling. "What brings you here, sensei?"

"A bath, of course." Matthew said. "I really can't take a bath with so many females now can I?"

"A-aniki!" Negi wailed. "I really don't like baths!"

Matthew stared at him blankly, then rose, wrapping his towel around his waist as he did so. "Time for a bath, Negi!" He yelled, grabbing a surprised Negi and throwing him to the pool, where he began scrubbing the child with soap. "Quick, Konoka! Help me bathe this child!"

"Right!" Konoka chirped, as she jumped in and started scrubbing Negi as well.

*Scene Break*

"Glub glub!" Negi said, as his mouth was filled with water from all the washing.

"So, that's done." Matthew said, as he leaned at the pool's edge.

"Yep!" Konoka said, as Negi breathed huge gulps of air.

"Konoka-san, what about the thing we're talking about?" Negi wheezed.

"What thing?" Matthew said, raising an eyebrow, then his eye widened. "Don't tell me you two-"

"N-no, it's not like that?" Negi said, waving his hands frantically. "We need to get a present for Asuna, since her birthday's coming up soon."

"Ah, alright." Matthew said, then he stood up. "Let's change first, then we'll talk about this."

After a few minutes of drying and changing later, the three are now seated on one of the numerous benches scattered around the campus.

"So you need to buy an organ for her, huh?" Matthew said. When the two nodded, he smiled. "There's a good craftsman in Tokyo that I'm well aquainted with. I'll call him and have the case made. You two should drop by to set the organ's tuning properly. If done right, he'll have it ready in an hour or two, so you won't have to wait long."

"There's no need to…" Negi started, only to be interrupted.

"It's alright. Honestly? It's quite endearing to give a present to your friend." Matthew said, smiling. He then pulled out a few bills and handed it to Konoka. "A few hundred thousand yen. The lining would be silver and gold, so it gets expensive."

"We really couldn't…" Konoka said, but quickly interrupted by Matthew with a pat on the head.

"It's alright. I mean, Asuna is Negi's other caretaker, right? That means he should get something for her." Matthew said, and both Negi and Konoka nodded. Matthew then leaned closer to Negi. "That, and the fact that she's you Ministra." He whispered, and Negi's eyes widened.

"How did you find out?" He asked. And Matthew chuckled.

"There's a lot of things you could know so easily." He said, then jumped, when Konoka immediately squeed.

"S-sensei! This amounts to a million yen! Are you sure you're just giving it away?" She said, looking at Matthew.

"I can earn much more than that in a month." He said. "You two should get some sleep, then go shopping tomorrow. The field trip starts in a few days, right?"

Negi and Konoka pounded a fist in their palms. "Ah, you're right!" They then stood up, and bowed. "Thank you very much!"

Matthew chuckled as he watched them walk away.

*Scene Break*

Matthew walked along the streets, when a loud voice startled him. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! EVEN IF IT'S JUST A JOKE, THERE ARE LIMITS!"

Then a similarly loud voice replied. "I don't know! I'm telling you, I don't know!"

"What are you two doing shouting in the morning?" Matthew said, as he walked past the doors.

"Ah, sensei!" Ayaka said, waving her arms around. "This is nothing, really! Nothing at all!"

"Doesn't look like nothing." Matthew muttered, then he noticed the picture of Negi and Konoka eating together. "Those two were shopping, right?"

"Yeah, they told me this morning before they left." Asuna said, as she fixed her hair.

"Y-yeah, but still…" Ayaka said, then grabbed Asuna's phone. "Come on, come on, pick up!"

"Hello?" The voice from the other side said.

"JUST HOLD ON A MINUTE HERE!" Ayaka shouted into the phone. "THIS IS AN ORDER FROM THE CLASS PRESIDENT OF 3-A! THERE IS AN ABSOLUTE PROHIBITION ON IMMORAL STUDENT-TEACHER RELATIONSHIPS! YOU WILL STOP THEM RIGHT NOW!"

"Aren't you doing this because you're jealous?" Matthew asked, but Ayaka ignored it. Asuna just nodded at his side.

"Kakizaki-san, Kugimiya-san, Sakurako-san! You will be responsible for making sure that those two do not become any closer than necessary!" Ayaka said, then took a picture of her angry face on her own phone, then sent it.

"Come on! It's our job to support people-…" Misa said, only to be interrupted by Madoka receiving a photo, which revealed a very, very frightening face.

"**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!**"

"R-roger!" Misa replied.

Ayaka then shut the phone, and grabbed Asuna's hand. "We must go there, quickly!"

"Eh?" Asuna said. "Me too?"

Matthew just laughed as he ran alongside them.

*Scene Break*

"I won't let anyone make a move on Negi-sensei, even if it is Konoka-san!" Ayaka said, arms crossed, as the trio waited for the train to arrive at their destination. Matthew just looked at the side, trying to ignore the looks the women were giving him.

"I'm telling you, Iincho, as long as it's Konoka, it'll be fine!" Asuna said.

"But Ane-san, maybe Konoka-neesan is still trying to get a card?" Chamo whispered to her.

"Ermine's right. The principal also ordered Negi to keep magic a secret from her." Matthew whispered in her other ear. "The only excuse we have is if the situation is grave enough to warrant breaking the promise."

'Will Konoka really do such a thing?' Asuna thought to herself. 'Nah, it couldn't be…'

'…Right?'

*Scene Break*

"Oh!" Matthew said, pointing at Konoka's direction. "I think the girl's trying to kiss Negi!" Asuna noted that her sensei looked and sounded to enthustiastic with what's going on.

"**HEEE-EEY**! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Ayaka shouted, as Konoka looked up in surprise.

"Iincho? And Asuna? And sensei too?" She said. "Why are you all here?"

"**K-K-K-KONOKA-SAN IS LETTING NEGI-SENSEI SLEEP ON HER LAP!**" Ayaka shouted, pointing at the two and blushing. "**I…I WANNA TRY THAT TOO!**"

"Yep, completely jealous." Matthew said in the background.

"K…Konoka, are you really going to…?" Asuna said, shocked.

"Ah…Did you figure it out?" Konoka asked.

Negi mumbled in his sleep, then woke up abruptly as he saw Asuna. "H…Huh? Everyone? And Asuna-san too!" He said. "Why are you all here?"

"Negi-kun, looks like they figured it out." Konoka said, pointing at the cheerleaders. Matthew was trying very hard not to laugh at this point, wanting to watch the drama unfold.

"Eeeeeeh?! What are we going to do? Actually, I thought they would be more surprised…"

"Figured it out…then…" Ayaka said, clenching her fist.

"Then you two are really going to…" Asuna said, blushing.

"Uu-un, we had no choice." Konoka said.

"T-that's right. It's one day early, but…" Negi said, holding out the gift box to Asuna. "Here, Asuna-san! For the twenty-first of April…Happy Birthday!"

"Eh?" Ayaka said, and the cheerleaders were equally frozen in shock.

Matthew was laughing in the background.

"It's an organ that plays your favorite tune, Asuna." Konoka said. "Today is the twentieth, so I was planning to give it to you tomorrow, but…"

"Ah! That's right!" The cheerleaders interrupted. "We've also got presents for you, Asuna!" They said, as they gave the girl their own presents.

"Ah, w-wha…?" Asuna said, then turned to a still laughing Matthew. "You knew about this?"

"Yeah." Matthew wheezed, as he stood up. "I met those two last night, when Konoka was giving Negi a bath, then they told me about your birthday, so I decided to help."

"Thank you very much." Asuna said, as she opened her present. "Wha? Is this, GOLD?!"

"What?" The cheerleaders said, looking at Asuna's gift. "It is gold!"

"Gold and Silver, actually." Matthew said, patting Asuna. "I also had a set of rubies and garnets line up the inside."

Asuna opened the organ, and indeed, the gemstones were set in a circle around the case. "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah." Matthew said, wrapping and arm around Asuna's shoulder. "Happy birthday, Ministra." He said, whispering the last word.

"Wait, you knew?" Asuna said.

"Yeah." Matthew said, chuckling.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE, GIRLS!" Ayaka said, stopping the cheerleaders in their tracks.

"Ah, we're sorry, Iincho. It seems…we had a misunderstanding." The trio said.

"A MISUNDERSTANDING?! YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS MAKING TROUBLE!"

*Scene Break*

"GOOD MORNING!" Negi screamed, as he quickly changed and put on his backpack. "Yahoo! I've been waiting so long for this day! The day of the school trip!"

"Asuna-san! Konoka-san! Good morning!" He said, as the two sleepily rose from their beds.

"Man you're damn noisy." Asuna said, yawning.

"Please wake up! Today is the day of the school trip! We can't be late!"

"So early! Negi-kun sure is energetic!" Konoka said.

"Actually, as a teacher, I have to get there early." Negi said, and Asuna frowned at him.

"That means us students still have some time left, right?" She said. "I'm going to sleep again…"

"I think I'm going to make some onigiri for breakfast." Konoka said, heading to the kitchen.

"Have you got your guide book?"

"YES!"

"Have you got your passport and change of clothes?"

"Yes! I've had everything ready since the day before yesterday!" Negi said, walking out the door. "Okay! I'm going first!"

"Okay, okay. Give it your best sensei!" Asuna said. 'It's like he's going on a primary school picnic.'

"Alright! Let's get prepared too, Asuna-san!" Konoka called from the kitchen.

"Wait! What about my sleep?"

*Scene Break*

"GOOD MORNING!" Negi said. "Wah! You all came early!"

Matthew snickered. 'Premature much?' He thought.

"Good morning, Negi-sensei!" Shizuna said.

"Good morning, Negi-kun!" Haruna and the others said. "We couldn't wait, so we came early!"

Matthew laughed silently. 'Came…early…'

"You've been looking forward to going to Kyoto, haven't you?" Makie asked.

"Yes!" Negi said.

"Why are you bringing pillows?" Yuna asked.

"I…I don't like changing pillows…I can't sleep on any other pillow, so I brought mine along." Nodoka said.

*Scene Break*

"Class 3-A, 3-D, 3-H, 3-J, and 3-S who are going to Kyoto, please head towards your homeroom teachers for roll-call and division into groups." Shizuna said.

"Alright! Leaders of groups 1 through 6 step forward!" Negi shouted.

*Group 1*

Kugimiya Madoka

Kakizaki Misa

Sakurako Shiina

Narutaki Fuuka

Narutaki Fumika

"Ah! Fuuka-san, class 3-A is over here!"

"These twins sure are alike. They're both noisy." Misa said.

"Aw c'mon! It's more fun that way."

"Negi-kun! That birthday party the day before yesterday was great!" Shiina said.

"Eh? You got to play with sensei? That's unfair…" Fumika said.

"Yeah! Please take me along to karaoke again sometime!" Negi said.

*Group 2*

Satsuki Yotsuba

Misora Kasuga

Nagase Kaede

Satomi Hakase

Chao Lingshen

Ku Fei

"She sells those nikuman everywhere" Misora said, and Kaede only nodded.

"Would you like one too, Kasuga-san?" Hakase asked.

"Negi-bouzu! It must be tough to be in charge of organizing-aru! Eat one of these to keep your energy up-aru!"

"T-thank you, Ku Fei-san, but I've had onigiri for breakfast already…" Negi said.

*Group 3*

Asakura Kazumi

Hasegawa Chisame

Murakami Natsumi

Naba Chizuru

Yukihiro Ayaka

"Hey hey, Iincho! Try to cut the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch time, okay?" Kazumi said, as she took pictures.

"Ayaka is at it again…" Chizuru said, as Natsumi just fidgeted, and Chisame said nothing.

"Now, now, right this way, sensei!" Ayaka said, using her trademark 'Noble woman's laugh' "I've rented the entire green wagon, so let's take our time and relax in there…"

"Um, Iincho-san, I've still got work to do…" Negi said, flailing his arm and launching Chamo to the window.

*Group 4*

Ookouchi Akira

Tatsumiya Mana

Izumi Ako

Akashi Yuna

Sasaki Makie

"Are you okay?" Mana asked Ako, who was grabbing onto Yuna for support.

"Getting sick before we've even left. You guys…" Akira said, rubbing the poor girl's back.

"Want to go buy some water?" Yuna asked.

"No" Ako said. "It's not that…I think I ate too many nikumans."

"Oh?" Matthew said, munching on a nikuma. "I don't think it's that bad, though it does need some chili."

"Sensei!" Makie said. "Want to come play with us during free activity day?"

"Um, sure." Matthew said, finishing his nikuman in one bite. "I am in charge of groups 4 through 6 after all."

*Group 5*

Miyazaki Nodoka

Saotome Haruna

Ayase Yue

Kagurazaka Asuna

Konoe Konoka

"You should ask Negi-sensei to go out with us on free activity day." Haruna said.

"I don't think that sensei would turn you down if you just asked him!" Yue said, sipping on her weird juices.

"Alright, you girls should head to your seats now." Matthew said, then whispered to Asuna. "We still need to deliver the message though."

"When?" Asuna asked.

"During free activity time." Matthew whispered back. "There's a cinema town in Kyoto, so we could lose them there."

"Ara!" Konoka said. "What is Chamo-kun doing on your shoulder, Matthew-sensei?"

"He got sent flying when Ayaka tried to seduce Negi." Matthew replied.

*Scene Break*

"Alright," Matthew said, checking his list. "That leaves-"

"Sensei." Setsuna said.

"Sakurazaki." Matthew said, checking. "With Rainyday-san."

"Yes, I'm meant to be the leader of group 6, but with Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san absent…"

"It's alright." Matthew said, hand up to hide a smile. He already knew why Eva wouldn't join, and she's completely helpless without the gynoid. "I'll assign you to group 5, Zazie-san will be assigned to group 3."

"Alright." Asuna said.

"It's alright, sensei. I don't mind." Ayaka said.

Matthew nodded. "Good."

"Ah, Se-chan." Konoka said. "Looks like we're in the same group."

"Ah." Setsuna said, before bowing and then leaving.

'Strange girl.' Matthew thought. 'With that large sword and all, and she looks like the owner's younger sister…'

*Scene Break*

"Hmph!" Evangeline grunted, lying on the wall. "I bet he's on the Shinkansen right now!"

"Matthew-sensei?" Chachamaru asked.

"No, the boya, of course." Eva said.

"It's a shame you can't go on the school trip, master."

"What do you mean, 'It's a shame'? I wouldn't want to go on a trip with that brat anyway."

"Ah," Chachamaru said. "It's just you looked like you really wanted to go. Was I mistaken?"

"Idiot! More importantly, why don't you go yourself? You want to go, don't you?"

"No, I'd rather be by my master's side, as usual."

"Hmph!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Hello, everyone! It seems that Evangeline-senshu is the winner of Ulti-Mahora Ex Division! So, the top 5 contestants for the Ulti-Mahora 3-A 2012 are: Konoka Konoe, Yue Ayase, Chisame Hasegawa, Chao Lingshen, and Ku Fei!

**Audience:** *Cheer*

**Me:** Right, and for the Ex-Tourney, it's: Ayaka Yukihiro, Chachamaru Karakuri, Evangeline Mcdowell, Negi Springfield, and Nodoka Miyazaki! The places are 5th, 3rd, 1st, 2nd, and 4th respectively. So now, they are making the final matches! Let the battle begin!

"**No one will notice that Setsuna's a lesbian, because she looks like a boy!"**

**-Matthew, about Setsuna's figure**

*Story Start!*

"Er…This train is the HIKARI 213 express to Osaka. We will soon be arriving…Next stop will be Nagoya…"

"Sensei, are you alright with eating that much?" Satsuki asked Matthew, who was on his thirtieth meat bun.

Said thirtieth was on the train they're currently riding. It's the third train after all.

"Meh, it's alright." Matthew said, between mouthfuls. "This needs more chili though."

Chao giggled. "I didn't know you liked my meat buns so much ne!"

"Nah, just didn't have breakfast, with me leaving early and all." Matthew said, grinning. "Eva-chan would've had my neck, if it wasn't for the half dozen bottles of Chateau Petrus."

'That, and half of it being from my blood…' Matthew added in his head.

"All right, everyone! The fifteenth annual school trip is about to begin!" Shizuna said. "Please make the most out of these five days and four nights!"

"There will be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone." Negi said. "Please try not to get hurt, lost, or cause trouble. You should take responsibility for yourselves. In particular, you should try not to get hu-" He was cut off by a woman hitting him with a cart.

"Lunches, refreshments…" The woman said, then noticed Negi. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, the irony…" Matthew said, and the girls giggled.

*Scene Break*

"Play that one!" Ako told Makie, who was holding a bunch of cards.

"Don't tell them! This is a really important match, so please stop leaning!"

"Onee-chan! Play that one!" Fumika told Fuuka.

"Eeeeh…but this is meant to go here!"

"Ah! That looks like fun!" Negi said. "What are you playing?"

"It's a trading card game! They're very popular these days." Yuna said.

"It's a game where you duel with magic." Yue said.

"Magic, huh?" Negi said. Behind him, Matthew chuckled. 'Wonder if any of them could make good magi…'

*Scene Break*

"Ahaha, looks like they're having fun." Negi said. Matthew was giving him a look that says, 'You don't say?'

"Hey aniki! Isn't it time to check our sorroundings?" Chamo said, once more perched on Negi's shoulder.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear the old man? There might be people trying to make trouble for us along the way! There might be spies from the west, you know!"

"Eh? Spies?" Negi said.

'Oh, you have no idea.' Matthew thought. He had dealt with a few problems already, all of them aiming for Negi. "Let's go check then."

"Right!"

*Scene Break*

"Alright! I'm going to cast 'Spell of Flames' on you for five points!" Yuna said to Haruna, who whined.

"Damn! You got me dead!" She wailed.

"Hehe, I was killing you slowly with my 'Frog Perdition' card too!" Yue said.

"Dammit! Those stupid frogs!" Haruna said, as she rummaged through her bag.

"Alright then, I'll be taking those five chocolates you wagered." Yuna said, holding her hand out.

No one expected frogs to be popping out all over the place.

*Scene Break*

"Kyaah!"

"Aniki!" Chamo alerted Negi.

"Those screams are coming from…"

"The students." Matthew told him, walking towards the door.

"Wha…Frogs?" Negi said, as he took in the sight before him. "What are all these frogs doing here?"

"They just appeared out of nowhere from those boxes!" Asuna said, as she picked up one frog after the other.

'An explosion of frogs…could this be…magic?' Negi thought, then looked at Matthew. His eyes were closed, as if sensing for something.

Then his eyes opened. "Stop!" He commanded, and all the frogs suddenly froze, allowing the students to capture them easily.

"We've managed to capture all the frogs aru!" Ku Feri said, holding a bag full of the amphibians.

"Shizuna-sensei fainted!" Makie said.

"Get the health committee officer to look at her!" Negi said. "Iincho-san, please take an emergency roll call!"

"Right!" Ayaka said. 'Yes!'

"The health committee officer has also fainted!" Asuna said, holding an unconscious Ako.

"Wow, and you put her as an officer?" Matthew said, as he carried both girls to their seats. "Good thing I have some smelling salts…" He said, as he pulled a bottle from his pocket and opened it, wafting it under their noses. The two instantly went wide awake. "Good."

"Aniki!" Chamo whispered to Negi. "Maybe this is a distraction!"

"Ah!" Negi said, as he checked his pockets. "It's gone! The principal's letter is gone!"

"WHAT?!"

"Wh…oh, it was just in my bottom pocket." Negi said, pulling out the envelope.

"Don't scare me like that, aniki!" Chamo said.

Then a swallow snatched it from his hand.

"After it, aniki!" Chamo shouted, as Negi started to sprint.

"Asuna-san, Konoka-san, Sakurazaki-san isn't here." Ayaka said.

"You sure she didn't just go to the bathroom?" Matthew asked.

*Scene Break*

"Aniki! That bird is a shikigami!" Chamo told Negi. "It's a type of magic they use in Japan!"

"Then the person controlling it should be close by!" Negi said, pulling out a wand. "Ras Tel Ma Scir- oof!"

The saleslady wasn't expecting the same person to collide with her cart for a second time.

"Boxed lunches…Kyaah!"

"Wah! Sorry!"

When Negi finally caught up, he saw Setsuna holding the letter. The shikigami was lying in pieces behind her.

"Um…You dropped this…" She said akwardly.

"Thank you! You really saved me there!"

"Does it belong to you sensei?" Setsuna asked. "It would be wise be careful, sensei. Especially when we arrive at the other side. Please excuse me."

"Ah! Thank you!" Negi said, scratching his head.

"Aniki! What are you thanking her for?" Chamo hissed to Negi.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Negi asked.

"That girl is as suspicious as hell! You better keep an eye on her!" Chamo said, then pointed at the floor. "Just look at that!"

"It's the shikigami from before, which means she might be the one controlling it!"

"Th-then…"

"She might be the spy from the west!"

"Oh no…" Negi wailed. "First Evangeline-san, and now I have to face one of my own students again?"

"What should I do?"

*Scene Break*

"We will be arriving in Kyoto shortly…please ensure that you do not forget you belongings…"

"Alright, people, train's about to stop!" Matthew hollered. "Make sure you have everything with you!"

"Aniki." Negi said. "I need to talk to you about something."

Matthew blinked. "Alright. Let's talk when we get to our room."

*Scene Break*

"KYOTO!" Makie yelled, and the others did the same.

"This must be the place where you jump off! I've heard about this!" Yuna said, then turned to the others. "Quick! Someone, try jumping off!"

"All right then…" Kaede said, as she prepared herself, but she was stopped by Ayaka.

"This is the Kiyomizu main temple's famous Kiyomizu stage isn't it?" Yue said. "They use it for dancing and enacting Noh plays in honour of the buddhist goddess Kannon-sama. It's listed as a national treasure now. This is where the famous phrase 'I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu stage' came from. During the Edo period, there were two hundred and thirty-four recorded cases of people actually jumping off. The survival rate was eighty-five percent. Surprisingly high, isn't it?"

"Whoa! She's a freak!" Yuna said, her mouth wide open.

"That's good enough for me!" Matthew said, as he jumped off the stage.

Of course, the student's reactions were obvious.

They cheered.

Except for Ayaka, who stared with her eyes white and mouth dangling open. Chisame was also doing the same, except her mouth was shut. And her eyes were usually covered by her thick glasses anyway.

"Sensei!" Ayaka shouted, running to the edge. "Are you…alright?" She trailed off, as a figure jumped up and landed behind her.

It was Matthew, of course.

"Th-that was over ten meters high!" Ayaka said, legs trembling. "How did you-"

"I've been to France a few times, and learned a lot of tricks." Matthew lied. Of course, as with magic, not much is impossible.

"Oh, that's right!" Yue said. "If you go further from here, there's a fortune telling place for your love life! It's very popular with the ladies."

"Well then, let's go together, Negi-sensei." Ayaka said, holding Negi's shoulders.

"Ah! Negi-kun! I want to go too!" Makie said.

"Ah…me too…" Nodoka said, but her voice was left unheard.

"Hey, where's Matthew-sensei?" Asuna asked, looking around.

"If he went jumping off the stage again, I don't know what I'd do…" Ayaka huffed, putting her arms under her chest.

"I saw him run to the fortune telling booth earlier, though he should be finished by n-"

"Help!" Matthew said, running past them.

"What?" Kazumi said. "You didn't pay the fortune teller?"

"Like hell I'd run out of money!" Matthew yelled. "It's the fortune teller! I didn't expect her to be so young!"

Running after him, covered with thick garments, was the fortune teller, who was blushing madly and waving her staff around. "Wait! My predictions are never wrong! We were destined to marry!"

Asuna sighed. "That guy just loves trouble."

*Scene Break*

"Oh, so what are these?" Yuna asked, as she leaned close to the miniature waterfalls.

"This is the famous Otawa waterfall." Yue said. "If you drink from those three streams, you'll stay healthy, do well in school, and even get married."

"Wha?" The girls said. "Let's go, Negi-kun!"

"Hey, no flir- I mean, club activities are…" Ayaka said, but the others were already gone.

*Scene Break*

"Eh? So if you make it from this rock to that rock without opening your eyes, you'll find success in love?" Fuuka asked, as she looked at the pair of rocks sticking out of the ground.

"W-well, as the class president, I shall go." Ayaka said, closing her eyes.

"Ah, no fair! I'm going too!" Makie said.

"Me too…" Nodoka said.

"I put fifty yen on Makie!"

"A hundred yen on Iincho!"

"Ahaha! Go for it, Makie!"

"Go, Iincho!"

'Huhu, I feel bad for the others, but for someone who is trained in various martial arts, this will be a piece of cake!' Ayaka thought, as she started to speed up. 'Yukihiro Ayaka-style, 'Mind's Eye of Love' technique!'

"Target aquired! I'm going for it!" Ayaka shouted, as she broke off into a sprint.

"Ah, that's not fair, Iincho!" Makie shouted, as she opened an eye to catch up. "That's cheating Iincho! You opened your eyes, didn't you?"

"Ohohoho!" Ayaka laughed. "I would do no such thing! This is to ensure the success of the love between me and a certain teacher whose name begins with 'N'!"

With the closed eyes and running, they didn't notice the ground giving out beneath them, and again, they found themselves in a too familiar situation.

"Wha, frogs again?" Ayaka said, as the amphibians croaked and climbed onto them.

"A pit trap? In a place like this?" Asuna said, as they pulled the two out of the hole.

"Hey, Matthew-sensei's close!" Haruna said, and Kazumi prepared her camera to take a picture.

"Maybe a few more steps, then-oof!" Matthew grunted, as he collided with someone. "Wha?" He said, opening his eyes.

In front of him, eyes twinkling with a mischievous gleam, was the fortune teller.

"Shit! I told you to go away already!" Matthew shouted, as he ran away again.

"My predictions were correct again!" The fortune teller said, as she ran after him. "We should really get married!"

"That wasn't what I expected, but it's good enough." Kazumi said, taking a few shots.

*Scene Break*

"Whoa! What a crowd!" Yuna said, then turned to Yue. "Yue, Yue! Which one is which?"

"From right to left, they are health, career and school, and marriage." The braided girl said, as she opened an empty thermostat.

"The left one, the left one!" The girls said.

"Ah! I want some too!" Fumika said, holding her cup out.

"H-hold on, everyone! We should form a line!" Ayaka said.

"Please don't inconvenience the public." Negi said.

"This is delicious! Another cup!" Yuna said.

"Phew! What is this stuff?" Makie said, as her face started to redden.

"It does look rather effective. Is this the taste of miracles?" Ayaka wondered out loud, and Asuna looked at her with a blank face, no doubt knowing what kind of 'miracles' she was talking about.

"If I drink a lot, maybe it'll be extra effective!" Fumika said, as she held her cup out for another refill.

"Hey aniki, this could be bad!" Chamo said, and Negi looked at the girls. "Wha-?"

"It looks like all the girls are dead drunk." Yue said.

"Iincho, get a hold of yourself!" Asuna said, shaking Ayaka.

"What? There's sake on top of these waterfalls! Who would do such a thing?" Negi said.

"Did you say sake?" Matthew said, looking at the waterfall.

"Hm? Do you smell sake?" Seruhiko asked.

"No no! It's just amasake!" Negi and Asuna said, and Yue was slapping Ayaka.

"C'mon, Iincho-san! If they find out, this trip is cancelled!"

"Ara ara, what's the matter, Negi-sensei?" Shizune asked.

"Some of the students got tired and decided to sleep." Yue added helpfully.

"Let's drag them to the bus and head to the hotel, Shizuna-sensei!" Asuna said.

"I'll stay here for a while." Matthew said, as he sipped the sake. "We'll have our talk tonight, Negi."

"Right!"

*Scene Break*

"Ah, this is nice." Matthew said, as he downed another cup. "Though the sake seems to have run out…"

"Then shall I pour you another cup?" A voice said, and Matthew nodded dumbly.

"Sure, I'd like another…" He trailed off, finally registering that someone else was beside him. He turned, and the fortune teller was with him again, clutching a bottle of sake.

"Here you go!" She chirped, only to find her hands empty.

"Told ya to leave me alone, woman!" Matthew said, as he gulped the sake straight from the bottle.

"My fortunes never go wrong!" The woman said, as she ran after him. "I'll get you more sake for our wedding, I promise!"

"Hell no!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** Hey guys! As you all know, it's been two weeks, more or less, that we last posted a chapter! Well, to be truthfull…

…I forgot about the fic.

Storm-san told me about what would we do in the next chapter, and I said, "Eh?", so he bopped me.

I guess it's because of the exams that I had last week, college is a lot of work.

Anywho, there's a huge chance that we could post a lot of chapters during the summer, since this is a manga fanfic, after all, and it might take months, years, before it's finished.

Like it will last that long, we're fast in making our chapters.

So, if any questions, please tell me all about it, and I might squeeze in some information, though it might be spoilers, so we'll make sure to give a warning.

So, now, well…

Enjoy!

"**Friendship is something you should treasure. It is the most valuable thing to have."**

**-Matthew, about Konoka and Setsuna.**

*Story Start*

"So, Negi, what did you want to talk about…" Matthew trailed off, as he saw Negi with Asuna. "I didn't expect you here, Kagurazaka-san."

"Ah, sensei." Asuna said, bowing. "It's nothing," She waved her arms around. "I just need help with my homework!"

"Um, Asuna-san, Aniki knows about magic." Negi said, and Asuna blanched.

"Seriously?" She said.

"No one would believe that you'd get help for your homework." Matthew told her. "For one thing, there's no homework. Second, you don't accept help from anyone, except Takamichi."

"Urk." Asuna said, and hanged her head in defeat. "So, you're a magi too?" She asked.

"Yeah, though I'm more focused on combat." Matthew said. "I'm not one who shows his face much in public, though it's usefull to have a convincing front, helps throw people off your scent."

"Okay." Asuna said. "Anyway, about what we were talking about, you need my help, right? So I'll help you for a bit."

"Ah, thank you, Asuna-san!" Negi said.

"This might be trouble if the girl gets caught up in a fight." Matthew told Negi. "I mean, she might be athletic, but live combat is different."

"Um, she's my contract partner." Negi said, and Chamo gave a thumbs up.

"…"

"Uh, aniki?" Negi said, waving his hand.

"…"

"Is he alright?" Asuna said, snapping her fingers, and yelped when Matthew suddenly grabbed her.

"A kid, contracted an older girl." He muttered. "Haven't seen that one before."

"Ah, I guess it is." Negi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Have you checked her for HIV? AIDS? Or is it that she might be pregnant?" Matthew asked, then Asuna punched him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said, shaking her fist. "Pregnant?"

"Ah, have I misread the situation here?" Matthew said, getting up. "What kind of contract did you form?"

"A probationary contract." Chamo said. "Aniki's too young for a permanent one, plus, all the girls in class are nice! Some of them have enormous potential!"

"And by potential, you mean their breast size, right?" Asuna said, giving the ermine a squeeze.

"Well, I'm impressed. Whether or not you two hold feelings for each other, you made a contract." Matthew said. "Beware though, having more contracts makes things much more dangerous for you."

"I know." Negi said. "I might exhaust my magic if I make too many."

"No, I was talking about how your other contract partners might react to an addition." Matthew said. "It's kind of like having a relationship, you know?"

"Oh, I guess I haven't thought much about it." Negi said.

"Oh, that's right! That Sakurazaki girl from class seems like a spy! Do you know anything about her?" Chamo asked.

"Setsuna-san, a spy?" Asuna said. "I heard that she was a childhood friend of Konoka, though I never see them talking to each other."

"And Konoka used to be in Kyoto, right?" Matthew asked.

"That's right, and if she's a childhood friend of Konoka-neesan, that means…" Chamo said.

"Ah! I have my class roster here." Negi said, opening a folder, then pointed to Setsuna's profile. "There's Kyoto written on the class roll!"

'Hold on a second.' Matthew thought, as he read the profile. 'Kyoto's Shinmeiryuu? At this young age?' He shook his head. 'No, even though young, Negi's already a teacher, not to mention my experiences as a child.'

"She's from Kyoto after all!" Chamo shouted. "And what the hell is Kaminaruryuu?"

'Idiot…' Matthew thought. 'Can't you even read simple Kanji?'

"Then that means…" Negi said, tembling.

"There's no doubt about it! She's an assassin from the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo said.

"Negi-sensei, Matthew-sensei, it's almost time for staff members to finish their baths." Shizuna said, and Negi flinched.

"It's almost time for group 5 to take a bath." Asuna said, walking off. "We'll talk about this tonight during free activity time, okay?"

"Okay." The three boys(or two plus ermine), said.

*Scene Break*

"This is amazing, is this what they call an open-air bath?" Negi said, as he soaked in the warm waters.

"You don't seem to know much about these things." Matthew muttered. "Chamo, another one, please."

"Right!" Chamo said, pouring another cup of sake for Matthew, who gulped it quickly.

"The wind feels so nice." Negi said.

"Yeah! If only we didn't have to worry about Sakurazaki Setsuna." Chamo said. "She's always carrying that sword around… She'll kill a mage like aniki before you can even cast a spell. Plus she controls shikigami too."

"Un, swordsmen are natural enemies of mages, after all." Negi agreed.

"Maybe I should teach you how to use a sword then." Matthew said. "It's always good to have a fall back."

The three heard the sound of the door opening.

"Someone is coming. Is it one of the male teachers?"

'Please don't let it be that fortune teller. Please don't let it be that fortune teller. Please don't let it be that fortune teller. Please don't let it be that fortune teller. Please don't let it be that fortune teller.' Matthew repeated over and over again in his thoughts.

It was to his relief that it was only Setsuna.

"S-setsuna-san?" Negi whispered. "Why is she here? The male and female entrances are separate! Why do they go into the same bath?"

"It's a mixed bath, aniki!" Chamo whispered back.

The two looked at Setsuna again, as she poured water to herself.

"She's short, but she's beautiful, isn't she?" Negi whispered.

"They call people like that Yamato Nadeshiko!" Chamo whispered, raising a paw into the air.

'As I thought, her body lacks in the right places.' Matthew thought.

"Ah, hold on…" Negi muttered. "Isn't this peeping?"

Chamo also broke out of his trance and hopped aboard Negi. "What are you staring at? We've got to avoid her!" He whispered, and Negi began swimming away.

"Without a partner, we've got zero chance of winning!" Negi whispered, as he held his wand for safety.

'But isn't that why they sent me in the first place?' Matthew thought, as he kept drinking his sake.

"Phew, how troublesome." Setsuna said. "If Negi-sensei is indeed a mage, then I should take some action, but…"

'It's normal for some people, especially warriors, to talk to themselves sometimes. It helps them think clearer.' Matthew thought. 'But did she have to do it while bathing?'

'How did she know I'm a mage?' Negi thought. 'N-no way, Setsuna-san was a spy after all?' He gripped his wand tighter, and Setsuna noticed it.

"Bloodlust?" She said. She then immediately flicked a pebble to the lamp, and lifted her sword. "Who's there?"

'Did she notice me?' Negi said, as he hid behind a rock.

"You won't get away! Shinmeiyuu Secret Technique, Zanganken!" Setsuna said, as she sliced the rock Negi was hiding in.

'What, she cut the rock in half?' Negi thought, as he chanted. 'That's amazing!'

"Flans Exarmatio!" He cried out, and Setsuna's sword was blown from her grip…

…Which did nothing to stop her. She immediately jumped and grabbed Negi's neck and his…

…balls.

"Who are you?" Setsuna asked, her own bloodlust clouding her judgement. "If you don't answer, I'll crush it and snap it off!"

And Negi's terrified face snapped her out of it.

"Negi-sensei?" She asked, then let go. "I-I'm sorry, Negi-sensei." Then she looked at her hand which had, a second ago, held Negi's life, and then her other hand, which held…

…his other life.

"Er…this um…Well, to aim for a vital spot is just basic theory, a-and…" She stammered, hiding her hands behind her.

"You've done it now, Sakurazaki-san!" Chamo said, pointing a finger at Setsuna. "You're a spy from the Kansai Magic Association, aren't you?"

"Wait, no! That's not true!" She said.

"What's not true? We're on to you, so you'd better confess!"

"I-I'm not your enemy!" Setsuna said, sheathing her sword. "I, number fifteen, Sakurazaki Setsuna, am sensei's ally!"

"Eh?" Negi said. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm Konoka-ojousama's-"

"HYAAAAAAA!" A loud scream interrupted them.

"That scream…"

"Konoka-ojousama?" Setsuna said. "Could it be that they're planning to make a move on Konoka-ojousama?"

"Eh? Ojou-sama?" Negi asked.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said, running to the changing room. Negi followed suit.

"Setsuna-san, are you alright?" The two asked…

…to the two half-naked girls.

"Negi! What the hell are these monkeys doing to our underwear?" Asuna asked, as she tried to stop her underwear from being removed.

Konoka though, wasn't so lucky. The monkeys have pulled off her underwear, and now she's lying on the floor. "Ah! Negi-kun, Se-chan!" She said. "Don't look!"

"What the hell are you doing to Konoka-ojousama?" Setsuna said, as she drew her sword. "I will slice you apart!"

"Sakurazaki-san! Is that a real sword?" Asuna said. "You can't cut them up! Poor monkeys!"

Negi grabbed Setsuna, not minding where he grabbed her.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Setsuna said. "These are just low-level shikigami! They'll just turn back to paper…wah!"

The two tumbled down, as another monkey pulled off Setsuna's towel.

"Ow ow ow…" Setsuna said, rubbing her head. Negi, well…

He's underneath Setsuna, which may or may not be lucky.

"Wah?" Setsuna said. "Sensei, I told you I'm on your side, so please don't get in my way!"

"Hold on a minute you two!" Asuna said. "Those monkeys are taking Konoka away!"

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted. "Shinmeiryuu Secret Technique, Hyaku Retsu Ouka Zan!"

The monkeys were easily defeated. The woman in the trees noticed that.

'It seems that someone is watching us.' Matthew thought, as he saw a flock of crows fly to the sky.

"Se-chan! I don't know what happened but you saved me! Thank you!" Konoka said, and Setsuna flushed.

"Ah, it's nothing." Setsuna said, dropping Konoka into the water then ran off.

"What the heck was that all about?" Asuna said.

*Scene Break*

"Konoka-san, who is Setsuna-san? She called you ojou-sama!" Negi said.

"Konoka, something happened between you and Sakurazaki-san before, right?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." Konoka said. "I never talked about it with you either, Asuna. Before I moved to Mahora and started living with you, I lived in Kyoto. I was raised in a huge, quiet mansion, deep within the mountains, so I didn't have someone to call my friend. Then one day, Se-chan came. She was the first friend I ever had, and she was learning kendo at the time. She did things like drive away scary dogs, and protected me when I was in danger."

'It looks like she's still protecting her, even now.' Negi thought.

"Even that time when I almost drowned in the river, she did her utmost to help me. In the end we were both saved by the adults. But after that, Se-chan became busier and busier with her training. We never had much time to talk, and then I moved to Mahora. When I was in the first year of middle school, Se-chan also moved there. We were able to meet again, but…" Konoka started sobbing. "It was like I did something wrong, Se-chan wouldn't talk to me like she did before."

*Scene Break*

"Konoka-san looked sad, didn't she?" Negi said.

"Yeah, that's a face you'd never see on the usual Konoka." Asuna said.

"Those two really need to make up with each other." Matthew said. "Setsuna should realize that by staying away from Konoka, she's hurting her more than protecting her."

"Speaking of Sakurazaki-san, is she on our side or not?" Asuna asked.

"It doesn't seem like she's our enemy, we should talk to her in person." Chamo suggested, and the others nodded in agreement.

*Scene Break*

"It's time to sleep, everyone! Please return to your rooms!" Negi said, and the girls complied.

"Otsukare de gozaru, Negi-sensei!" Kaede said. "It's sure quiet for the first night of the school trip."

"All the noisy girls are asleep, because of the sake." Negi said.

"They'll regret it when they wake up tomorrow." Asuna said.

Kaede leaned forward. "It seems like trouble is brewing again, sensei. Please feel free to call on me if you feel the need."

"Yes! Thank you, Nagase-san!" Negi said.

*Scene Break*

"What are you doing, Setsuna-san?" Negi asked.

"It's a barrier to repel shikigami." Setsuna said.

"So you use Japanese magic then?" Matthew said.

"Yes." Setsuna said. "It's a skill to complement my sword techniques."

"So you're like a magic knight then!" Chamo said.

Asuna deadpanned. 'Yet another person from a world where it's not surprising for an ermine to talk.'

"Ah, is it all right to discuss it in front of Kagurazaka-san?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm already knee-deep in this." Asuna said.

"I see, and Matthew-sensei?"

"I'm sent by a magic organization, so yeah, it's alright." Matthew said.

"The interference from the enemy is escalating. If this continues, Konoka-ojousama will be put in the line of fire too. We must devise some sort of countermeasure." Setunsa said. "Negi-sensei, I have heard that you are a most talented western mage. Can you think of anything?"

"Sorry, I'm not a full mage yet." Negi said.

"Then you really are on our side!" Chamo said.

"Yes, that's what I've been saying in the first place." Setsuna said.

"I'll do my best to cooperate." Negi said. "Please tell me more about the enemy."

"Our enemies are onmyou charm users, a division of the Kansai magic association. That's how they are able to use shikigami. It is said that long ago, the charm users were the ones who founded independent magic in Japan with their 'Onmyoudou'. They are vulnerable when casting their spells, like western mages." Setsuna said. "And just like western mages have 'Partners', the higher class onmyou users use powerful warrior spirits called 'Zenki' and 'Goki' to protect themselves."

"Zenki and Goki is it? They sound strong." Negi said.

"Furthermore, the Kansai magic association have deep ties with us, the Kyoto shinmeiryuu." Setsuna said. "The shinmeiryuu were originally an organization to protect the capital by destroying demons. I can say without exaggeration that they are a truly powerful fighting force. The charm users accompanied the swordsmen, and they made a strong combination."

"That sounds really bad for us!" Asuna said.

"Well, that sort of thing doesn't happen much anymore during this day and age." Setsuna said.

"Then that means that the people from shinmeiryuu are our enemies as well?" Negi asked.

"Yes, I guess they would see me as a traitor for leaving the west for the east." Setsuna said. "But I wanted to protect Konoka-ojousama, so I didn't have a choice. As long as I am able to protect Ojou-sama, I am satisfied."

"That wouldn't be much of a problem; there are less practitioners of the shinmeiryuu these days, since there have been less demons around." Matthew said.

"How would you know?" Asuna asked.

"I am a shinmeiryuu swordsman myself." Matthew said.

"What?" Asuna and Negi said.

"Ah." Setsuna said. "That would mean that you are my senior."

"Something like that." Matthew said. "So, I guess this means that our motives are all the same."

"I'm glad that you don't hate Konoka at all! That's all I needed to know!" Asuna said. "A friend of a friend is a friend, right? I'll help too!"

"Alright then! It's decided!" Negi said. "The 3-A guardian angels are hereby formed."

"Eh? What kind of name is that?" Asuna said.

"We'll protect class 3-A from the Kansai magic association!" Negi said.

"Keep it down, kid." Matthew said. "People might hear us."

"The enemies might be back tonight!" Negi said. "I'll go and patrol outside!"

"Just a minute, Negi!" Asuna said.

"It'll be alright, Asuna-san. Let's go protect the student's room." Setsuna said.

*Scene Break*

"Aniki! Do you have your staff and cards?" Chamo said.

"Yes! It'll be fine! I've got the cards of contract right here!" Negi said.

"From what Setsuna-anesan says, the enemy could be really strong!" Chamo said. "I didn't have time to tell you while you were fighting Evangeline, but now would be a good time to teach you how to use those cards!"

"You can use them? How?" Negi asked.

He collided with another cart.

You should've looked where you're going, Negi.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Negi said.

"Ah! I'm sorry sir!" The girl said.

"What are you doing, aniki? Sheesh!" Chamo whispered.

"Sorry, I got a bit too excited." Negi said, as he walked away.

"He's a cute little mage, isn't he?" The girl said, and her monkeys agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** Hello, it's been a while. The past few weeks have been hectic and all and we didn't have much time to meet up, so we decided to step up and start making this chapter!

*Spoilers*

At first, we thought of having Chigusa (the charm user) die when she infiltrates the hotel 3-A is staying at and kidnaps Konoka, but we decided not to, being gory and all. If you'd like though, we could send the deleted scene.

Then about Evangeline (in a few chapters, methinks), we had some trouble thinking what to do, because in this story, it's Matthew who destroys the Oni, making it his first epic battle in the story. And we also wanted Chachazero to appear, so we had Evangeline appear too late for the action, but still stays for laughs, and to be free for a while.

*Spoilers End*

So, if you guys have reviews, comments, just hit the button!

And as always, enjoy!

**"The only kinds of monkeys I like are hairless monkeys, like Asuna."**

**-Matthew to Chigusa, earning a slap of protest.**

*Story Start*

"He's a cute little mage, isn't he?" The lady said. "Well then, time to get to work."

"So, what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Kazumi asked Natsumi.

"Well, maybe-"

"Excuse me, coming through!" The lady said, pushing her trolley.

"What was that?" Kazumi said.

"Don't know." Natsumi said.

*Scene Break*

Matthew's meditation was interrupted when a presence broke through the barrier.

"They're here." He said, opening his eyes, which glowed bright red.

*Scene Break*

"I'm ba~ack…ack, everyone's asleep." Asuna said, looking at the sleeping forms of her classmates. "I thought that Haruna might stay up longer."

"Well then, I'm going to patrol the rooms down the corridor." Setsuna said.

"Got it. Let's change shift sometime later tonight." Asuna said, then noticed her classmate's worried look. "Don't worry, I'll keep a constant watch on Konoka."

"Sorry about this, Kagurazaka-san. If anything happens, please call for me right away!" Setsuna said, bowing. "Well, I'll be going."

"See you later." Asuna said, and then removed her coat. "Phew, what a day, but Sakurazaki-san sure isn't honest with herself."

"Hnn…Asuna?" Konoka said.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Asuna asked. Then Konoka stood up and started walking. "Where are you going?"

"Toilet." Konoka answered.

"Okay then, take care, alright?" Asuna said.

*Scene Break*

'I had a dream where I was playing with Se-chan…' Konoka thought, as she opened the door, and collided with something soft. She looked at it, and realized it was a giant monkey suit.

"I am still using it." The woman inside said.

"Oh, sorry, then…I'll be going!" Konoka said, only to be stopped.

"Just kidding!" The woman said, pressing her hand on Konoka.

*Scene Break*

"Konoka sure is taking her time, does she have an upset stomach or something?" Asuna wondered out loud.

"I need to go to the toilet too." Yue said.

"Konoka, are you alright?" Asuna asked, knocking the door.

"I'm still using it." Konoka's voice said.

"Ah, sorry." Asuna said, and Yue started fidgeting harder.

"Kagurazaka-san! Where is Konoka-ojousama?" Setsuna asked.

"She's still in the toilet." Asuna said, and Yue was shaking beside her.

"How long has it been?" Setsuna asked.

"T-ten minutes." Yue said, jumping in place. "We both drank water from the spring this afternoon, so it might be because of that."

"Konoka, you are in there aren't you?" Asuna said, knocking at the door.

"I'm still using it." Konoka's voice said.

"Konoka-san! I wanna use it too!" Yue said, banging on the door.

"Are you really okay in there, ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm still using it." Konoka's voice answered back, strangely calm despite the banging.

"I-I'm reaching my limit here!" Yue said, her eyes tearing up.

"I'm still using it." Konoka's voice answered, and Setsuna looked at Asuna.

"Something's not right." Asuna said, and Setsuna nodded.

"KONOKA-SAN!" Yue yelled, kicking the door as Setsuna barged in. "Ah, this is-"

"A talking charm?" Asuna said.

"Damn! We've been tricked!" Setsuna said.

"What should we do?" Asuna asked.

"Do whatever the hell you want! Just let me use the toilet!" Yue shouted.

*Scene Break*

"And that's how you use a card." Chamo said.

"I get it!" Negi said. "I can use the card to communicate, summon, and activate their abilities. Amazing!"

"Aniki! Hurry up and try it out! It's really handy!" Chamo said.

"All right!" Negi said. "Um, I put my card on my forehead and then, **Telepathia**."

*Scene Break*

'Asuna-san? Can you hear me? Testing, testing!' Negi's voice said, and Asuna looked around. "Negi's voice?"

*Scene Break*

"Huh? I can't hear Asuna's voice with this." Negi asked.

"Yeah, that's how it is!" Chamo said.

"Then wouldn't a cell phone be better?" Negi asked, as he dialed Asuna's number.

"I'm sorry, Negi! Konoka's been kidnapped! What should I do?" Asuna said.

"What kind of a mage uses a cell phone?" Chamo said, then spotted something in the distance. "Aniki! What's that?" He said, pointing at a giant monkey.

"A monkey?!" Negi said. "It's huge!"

"Ara, I ran into you just then." The woman said. "It's the cute little mage."

Negi spotted the body the woman was carrying. "Konoka-san!" He said, pulling out his wand. "Hold it right there, Monkey-san! Ras Tel Ma Scir- urk!" He was interrupted by the monkeys.

"Negi!" Asuna said.

"Ah, help!" Negi said, then the monkeys were all sliced in half.

"Matthew-sensei?" Asuna said. The redhead said nothing then jumped off.

"We've got to chase after them!" Setsuna said.

*Scene Break*

"A western mage, huh? He's nothing special. It was no trouble at all to get a hold of Konoka-ojousama." The lady said. "When I bring Konoka-ojousama with me, we, the Kansai magic association will-"

"Wait!" A voice said, and she turned to see four people running after her. "What persistent people."

"This is bad, she's escaping to the station!" Negi said.

"Just who the hell is in that giant monkey costume anyway?" Asuna asked.

"It's probably one of the charm users from the Kansai magic association!" Setsuna said. "That monkey suit is probably no normal suit either! Be on your guard!"

"There's something strange here!" Asuna said. "It's past the hour that they shut down the power, and yet I don't see anyone here at all!"

"Warding charms!" Setsuna said, pointing at the piece of paper. "Ordinary people can't even get close!"

Matthew still said nothing, and jumped to the train roof.

"Come on, Negi!" Asuna said, as she pulled Negi inside.

"We made it!" Negi said, as he slid into the seats.

"Negi-sensei! Let's follow her to the next wagon!" Setsuna said.

"Time for my second charm." The lady said. "Charm-san, charm-san, facilitate my escape!" And a large amount of water burst out, flooding the wagon. "You can all drown in this wagon, goodbye!"

'She made all this water appear in a blink of an eye! Such powerful magic!' Chamo thought.

Then the wagon's roof was split in half, and was promptly torn off.

"Not bad." The lady said, coughing. "But I'm not giving Konoka-ojousama back!"

"Eh? Konoka-ojousama?" Negi and Asuna said.

"Setsuna-san, what's going on?" Asuna asked, as they chased the lady.

"The truth is, before this all started, some members of the Kansai magic association did not approve of Konoka-ojousama for leaving to Mahora in the East." Setsuna said. "It is most likely that they want to use Konoka-ojousama's powers to gain complete domination of the Kansai magic association. Neither I nor the principal took them seriously though, but I didn't think that they'd stoop so low as to kidnap her in the middle of a school trip, but the Kansai magic association is not above contracting people for such underhanded dealings. It's not surprising that they're engaging in such a forceful operation."

"There's another charm of warding!" Asuna said.

"They must have planned it from the beginning!" Negi said.

"You've done well following me this far." The lady said.

"Ah! You're that lady from before!" Negi said.

"She took off the monkey suit!" Asuna said.

"That's right! But this is as far as you get! I'm going to use my third charm!" The lady said, throwing another charm. "Charm-san, charm-san, facilitate my escape!" The charm turned into a giant fire wall, in the shape of a Kanji. "Chew on this! Third charm technique Kyoto 'Dai' character burn!"

"Sakurazaki-san!" Asuna said, catching Setsuna.

"Those flames will repel any normal person." The lady said. "Well then, this is goodbye."

The flames immediately converged into a single point. That is, Matthew's palm.

"Eh? Matthew-sensei?" Asuna said.

"What?" The lady said.

"I will not let you harm my students any longer!" Matthew said. His hair grew until it reached the ground, and turned white. His skin turned dark brown, and the fire was absorbed into his skin.

"They got a demi-human on their side?" The lady said.

"**Sis Mea Pars Per Centum Octoginta Secundas, Ministra Negi Cagurazaca Asuna**." Negi chanted, and Asuna glowed white.

"Let's go, Sakurazaki-san!"

"Yes!"

"We almost got burned that time, I won't let you off the hook so easily!" Asuna said. "You damn Monkey-woman! Give Konoka back!"

"Aniki! Use it now!" Chamo said.

"Asuna-san! I'm going to bring out your personal artifact!" Negi said. "It's a 'Hama No Tsurugi' weapon that only you can use!"

"I get a weapon?" Asuna asked. "All right! Give it to me!"

"**Exerceas Potentiam Cagurazaca Asuna**!"

"I-it's coming!" Asuna said. "So awesome!"

And a giant harisen appeared.

"What the hell? It's just a normal fan!" Asuna said. "Take this!" She swung the fan, only to be block by the monkey.

"Careful, Asuna-san!" Setsuna said, finding herself in the same situation. "This might be her Zenki and Goki!"

"My 'Enki' and 'Yuuki' are very strong! You'll never be a match for these two!" The lady said, laughing.

Her laugh ended when Asuna made a direct hit on the monkey, dispelling it.

"She banished my Enki just like that?" The lady said.

"I don't know what just happened, but let's do this! Leave that bear to me and go after Konoka!" Asuna told Setsuna.

"I'll leave this to you then!" Setsuna said, jumping towards the lady. "Give us back ojou-sama!"

Her pounce was halted mid-leap when another person intercepted her. She managed to leap back, while the assailant rolled backwards and fell on her butt.

'She brought a Shinmeiryuu swordsman along? This is bad!' Setsuna thought.

"Ow ow ow, sorry, I think I broke my foot!" She said. "Hello, I'm from the Shinmeiryuu, nice to meet you!"

"You're a Shinmeiryuu swordsman?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes. My name is Tsukuyomi." The girl said. "It seems that you are my Senpai in Shinmeiryuu, but I've been assigned to protect her, so I've got to take it seriously!"

"The Shinmeiryuu must be short on personnel." Setsuna said.

"You'll get hurt if you underestimate her. I'll leave her to you, Tsukuyomi-han." The lady said.

"Shall we begin then?" Tsukuyomi asked, and the two started trading blows. "Zanganken!" She said, and the ground split apart.

"What the heck?" Asuna said, as she pushed the constructs aside. "Even more monkeys?"

*Scene Break*

'Information gathered, one hundred percent.' Matthew thought, as he started chanting. 'I've got this woman on my radar now.'

"Well, this girl certainly came in handy!" The lady said. "I should keep using her like this!"

Matthew cracked his eye open, and saw Konoka being used as a hostage.

He grit his teeth. 'Just a little bit more.'

"What are you planning to do with Konoka?" Asuna said, as she struggled against the Yuuki.

"Well, I guess we'll use drugs and spells to control her." The lady said. "She'll be nothing more than a puppet who listens to our every word. It'll be great!"

Matthew's eyes shot open, and his hair started to flow behind him.

"What did you say?" Asuna said.

"Looks like we win this time!" The lady said. "Konoka-ojousama's bottom has become pale. Cute, isn't it?"

Matthew abandoned his spell to start gathering his mana.

"See you later, you green-bottomed little brats!" The lady said, slapping Konoka's butt. "And goodbye from her butt too!"

A guttural roar shook everyone to the core. The lady looked at the source…

…and stared at a pair of red, glowing eyes.

"Wha?" She said, before she was kicked and sent crashing against the wall.

"You won't get Konoka!" Tsukuyomi said, swinging her sword. Matthew just blocked it with his bare hands and kicked her as well. He pointed his hand at the two, and his palm started to crackle with energy, an indication that a spell was going to be used.

"Wait! You might harm someone!" Negi said, and Matthew stopped. He turned to look at them, and they felt their blood turn cold.

His eyes were frightening, to say the least. At least his anger wasn't directed at them.

"I'll remember this!" The lady said, as she and Tsukuyomi escaped by a giant monkey suit.

Matthew growled a bit, and then turned back to normal. He then slumped down and put his head onto his hands, turning the chaos back into order.

"S-sensei?" Asuna said.

"I'm fine." Matthew assured her. "How's Konoka?"

"She's fine." Setsuna said, as Konoka woke up.

"Se-chan?" She said. "I had a dream. I was kidnapped by monkeys, but you guys saved me."

"It's alright now, ojou-sama!" Setsuna said, and Konoka smiled.

"Thank goodness. Se-chan doesn't hate me after all." She said.

"I wanted to talk to Kono-chan as well, and…" Setsuna trailed off, then quickly kneeled in front of her. "I apologize! I am merely thankful that I was able to protect Konoka…ojousama. I wish that I had been able to do it quietly from the shadows, but, um, uh…I'm sorry!" She said, running off.

"Se-chan…" Konoka said.

"I suppose it's not easy for her to suddenly get along with Konoka." Asuna said, then shouted. "Sakurazaki-san! We'll take a look around Nara together tomorrow! It's a promise!"

"Don't worry, Konoka, it'll be alright." Matthew, eyes still closed, placed a comforting hand on Konoka's shoulder.

"Wait, why am I dressed like this again?" Konoka asked.

"Well, it's because of the sake you drank, and you were sleepwalking…" Asuna explained things to her, mostly lies, but in the end, she understood.

*Scene Break*

'Chigusa Amagasaki, eh?' Matthew thought, as he reviewed the gathered information he acquired. 'I'll have to watch out for her.'

He looked at the night sky, as the full moon shone upon him.

'This trip will be stressful, I'm sure of it.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:** Hello again! Hope you weren't waiting too long for this!

…

Yeah, you were waiting. We were lazy.

*Spoilers*

It would be possible that this would span over five chapters, or less.

In this chapter, it will be explained about Matthew's…strange circumstances, and mostly some hilarious slapstick.

Alright then, please enjoy!

"**You just wasted my suit!"**

**-Matthew, after Negi sneezes on him.**

*Story Start*

"Itadakimasu!" The middle school students said.

"I don't remember a thing after we went to the temple yesterday." Ayaka said, frowning.

"And we missed the first night of the trip too, dammit!" Yuna said. "First nights are always fun!"

And somewhere, on another table…

"Negi-kun, you look sleepy!" Konoka said, as she set her tray down. "Thanks for last night! I don't really know what happened, but you, Matthew-sensei, Asuna-san and Se-chan came to help me!"

'Thank God she doesn't care about the details…' Chamo thought.

"Ah, Se-chan!" Konoka chirped, making the swordsman flinch. "Why are you leaving? Don't be embarrassed! Let's eat together! Se-chan! Why are you running away?" She said, as Setsuna ran away.

"I'm not running away! I'm just exercising!" Setsuna replied, though everyone who was watching the scene knew that she really wasn't…and laughed.

"That's the first time I've seen Sakurazaki-san with an expression like that." Ako observed.

"I wonder if something happened last night." Makie wondered.

"Were they having fun without letting me in on it?" Yuna said, outraged.

"That's it! I'm definitely not sleeping tonight!" Shiina declared.

A pair of chopsticks hit her head with a 'thunk'.

"I disapprove of that, obviously because it's stupid." Matthew said, as he leaned on the doorway, his eyes dull, and his clothes were in disarray.

"Are you alright, sensei?" Ako asked, as Shiina rubbed her forehead, muttering 'ow'.

Matthew went to the sink, and dipped his face in. After a few seconds, he went up with a gasp, and now he looked better than before. "Am now." He said, grinning. He straightened his clothes before grabbing some food, and then proceeded to sit beside the girls.

"How did you do that, sensei?" Yuna asked, awed by his throwing skills.

"Being bored with nothing but darts helped." Matthew said, as he separated his chopsticks with one hand, and then with the customary 'thanks for the food', began to dig in.

"Okay, now that's cool." Yuna said.

"I multitask a lot." Matthew agreed, as he slurped his noodles. "So I had to learn how to eat with one hand."

"Negi-kun! Come along with our group today!" Makie said.

"Just a minute, Makie-san! Negi-sensei is coming along with my group three!" Ayaka shouted.

"What? I asked first!" Makie argued.

"N-Negi-sensei! We have free activity time today, so if it's okay with you, would you like to come with us?" Nodoka shouted, gaining everyone's attention, and had them murmuring to each other.

'Wait, group five is most likely to be attacked by that monkey onee-san. Konoka is with them and so is Asuna-san and Setsuna-san. Yosh! It's a good plan!' Negi thought, and then he smiled. "All right, Miyazaki-san! I will go with you and group five today!"

"Eh?" The girls shouted, while the other students watching went gossiping again, mostly about how 'Honya' made her move.

"Wh-wha?" Shiina said in disbelief, then turned to Matthew. "Sensei! Please come with us for our free activity time!" She half said, half ordered.

"Refused." Matthew said calmly. "I'll be going with Makie and the others."

"What?" This time, everyone shouted at that. There were some students who started talking about 'Matthew-sensei hitting on a student' and 'Matthew-sensei likes Makie-san!' and 'Why the fuck does 3-A get all the good shit?!'

"Really?" Makie said, her eyes sparkling.

Matthew cleaned his area and stood up. "Mostly we'll be with Negi-kun's group, seeing as I should be around to help him."

"Ah, no need to worry about that." Negi assured him. "We'll try to stay out of trouble."

Matthew sighed. "Fine, but call me if you need anything."

*Scene Break*

"There really are deer here." Negi said, and Asuna agreed.

"Yeah, and they're big too!"

"This is so cool!" Negi said, as he patted a deer's head. "Look at me, Asuna-san! Gah!" He shouted, as the deer chomped on his hand.

"Negi-sensei…" Nodoka muttered, lost in her own thoughts. Oh, the wedding dress and the cake, then finally with Negi pinning her down with his little arms and-

"Well done, Nodoka!" Haruna said, as she and Yue kicked the girl out of her dreams. "I've changed my opinion of you! I didn't think you had that kind of courage in you!"

"I was moved." Yue said offhandedly.

"Thank you." Nodoka said. "Now that I've wandered around with Negi-sensei, I've got no regrets left this year!"

"Idiot!" Haruna said, slapping the shy librarian. "How can you be satisfied with this? This is where you have to start putting the pressure on! You've got to confess to him, Nodoka! Right here, right now! You have to tell him how you feel!"

"T-that's impossible!" Nodoka argued, and Haruna just shook her head and wagged her finger at her.

"You're such a lost kid. It's not impossible, you got that? School trips are famous for being the source of a relationship! If you confess to him now, your success rate will rise above eighty-seven percent! If you manage to become a couple now, you could go on a date with him tomorrow. Just think about it, you, him, sharing a soda together." Haruna said, drooling. "Then he takes you to Soapland and he'll-"

Smack!

"I think that's enough of your thoughts." Yue said, as she withdrew her hand from the mangaka's head. "Let's separate the others from Negi-sensei and get you two alone together."

Sure enough, they found the rest of the group, and proceeded to tackle Asuna. "Asuna! Let's go see the Buddha statue together!"

As if on cue, Konoka appeared and held out a tray of food to Setsuna. "Se-chan! I bought some odangos! Wanna eat them together?"

Negi wondered what had happened for them to go off on their own, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Negi-sensei…" Nodoka said shyly, and Negi smiled at her.

"Miyazaki-san! It seems that everyone else has gone off. Want to take a walk by ourselves?"

"Ah! Y-yes, gladly!" Nodoka said. 'I'm going to give my best!'

*Scene Break*

The beginning of Nodoka's hilarious antics.

"Wow! This temple is huge!" Nodoka said, as she looked at Negi. 'I'm happy to just have him beside me…' She shook her head. 'No no! I've got to confess! I've got to confess!'

'Go for it, Nodoka!' Haruna and Yue silently cheered their friend from the huge posts that held the building upright.

"U-um, Negi-sensei!" Nodoka said.

"Yes, Nodoka-san?" Negi asked.

"I-I lo-lo-love…I love the Buddha statue!" Nodoka said.

"That's quite an artful interest you have." Negi said.

'What the hell was that?' Haruna and Yue chided her.

And the next…

"Negi-sensei! I lo-lucky!" Nodoka shouted.

"Oh, do you want to try the fortune-telling?" Negi asked. "One please." And a slip of paper was given to him.

The shopkeeper noticed his familiar face. "Ara? Aren't you that boy hanging around the larger redhead?"

"Ah, you're the one who chases Aniki!" Negi said.

The woman giggled. "I thought so."

Negi smiled, then gaped in horror at his luck.

Bad luck, that is.

"It says ultra bad luck!" He whined.

And the next…

"Ah, Miyazaki-san! It's a hole! If you pass through it, they say you will become smarter and your wishes will come true!" Negi said, as he pointed to a hole on the post.

'Wait, wishes come true? That's it!' Nodoka thought. "I'll do it!" 'If I pass through here, maybe I'll be able to say it!'

She crawled inside, determined to pass through.

If only her butt wasn't so big.

"I-I'm stuck!" She wailed, and Negi pulled her out, only for her to land on him, her panties in clear view.

'I've done such an unladylike thing!' Nodoka said, running away. "I'm so sorry!"

Yes, such hilarious antics…

*Scene Break*

'Sheesh, now I have to look after the kid.' A woman on the roof of the temple thought. 'At least it seems like he's entertaining to watch…'

"Where could Nodoka-san be?" Negi wondered.

"Negi-sensei!" Nodoka said, as she had managed to bolster her courage by talking with Asuna and Setsuna in a background scene. "The truth is…"

'There she is!' Asuna whispered, as she and Setsuna watched her classmate from the bushes.

"I-I love grated radishes!" Nodoka shouted, and Asuna, Setsuna and the woman face faulted.

'This kid is just too plain shy to confess properly!' She thought.

"No, I mean lucky, no wait…" Nodoka continued, and Chamo's eyes twinkled.

'It looks like she's really serious about it! Just what I expected from a girl I picked.' He whispered to Asuna.

'But Negi is only ten years old!' Asuna argued. 'A confession is a bit-'

'Baloney! Love has nothing to do with age!' Chamo retorted.

'Wait, take a look!' Setsuna called their attention to Nodoka.

"U-um, sensei…" Nodoka began, then took a deep breath. "I'VE LIKED YOU SINCE THE DAY WE'VE MET, NEGI-SENSEI! I LOVE YOU!"

"Eh?" Negi's brain short circuited. "Eh, ah…"

"I understand…something as sudden as this is too troublesome for you as a teacher, it's forbidden after all. I'm sorry, but I wanted you to know how I feel, so please excuse me, Negi-sensei!" Nodoka said, running away.

Negi just stood there, as his brain tried to cope with the lavenderette's words, along with his plans and his mission, and for some reason, a talking black duck. And his mind finally crashed.

"N-Negi?!" Asuna said, as she lifted her charge's head. "Get a hold of yourself, Negi!"

'Miyazaki-san was so mature, she certainly has courage.' Setsuna thought, a thought that was mirrored by the woman.

'The kid's got guts, I'm sure of that.' She sighed, and then pulled out her phone. "Yeah? They're alright. No, the kid's fainted from a confession, but he'll be alright. Alright then." She closed her phone, and looked once more to the group, with Yue saying something about 'teething fever', and jumped away.

*Scene Break*

Matthew had a good reason to sigh, and it is because of the person he is currently looking at. Negi looked like his head was jammed in a whirlpool, and was left there for a few days. He remembered that time when he had decided to jump into one, and those embarrassing things afterward had him swearing off whirlpools for a few decades, and then tried doing it again.

Needless to say, he had completely sworn off the whirlpools for eternity.

'Just hope the kid's alright, not after what happened.' He thought, sighing again, and watched at the kid.

'Miyazaki-san confessed to me…' Negi thought. 'And they said that Japanese women are shy! If this goes beyond a confession, then as a British gentleman, I would have to take responsibility!'

'Do you understand, Negi?' Negi's sister's voice resounded in his head. 'That kind of relationship is forbidden between students and teachers.'

A small part of his brain, the one used to tally up the damage while his body is writhing in pain, noted that the main part of his brain wasn't working properly, and had offered three choices: (A)bort, (R)etry, (P)anic!

He chose Panic. And Panic his body did.

'Uwaah! I can't do that! I'd be unqualified as a teacher if I did!' Negi shouted in his mind. "But what should I do? There's still the letter too!" He said, as he rolled around the lobby.

"I wonder what's wrong with Negi-kun." Makie wondered.

"Judging by his appearance, whatever it is, it's big…" Ayaka said.

"Maybe he just got stomachache?" Yuna said.

Ayaka nodded at her logic, then walked to the child teacher. "What's wrong, Negi-sensei?" She asked.

"Negi-kun, did something happen this afternoon at Nara park?" Makie asked.

"N-no, nothing happened! No one confessed to me or anything!" Negi said, and Matthew sighed.

"Confessed?" The girls said. "Who was it?"

"I've got a meeting with Shizuna-sensei, so please excuse me!" Negi said, as he ran away.

"Just who confessed to who?" Ayaka groaned.

"I wonder if that brat will be okay?" Asuna said.

"It looks like Negi-sensei has his hands full, doesn't it?" Setsuna said.

Matthew sighed again. "He's having a hard time, that's for sure. Let's just wait for him to return."

Asuna turned and gave a sly look at him. "Oh? Shouldn't you be giving him some advice? Having a harem and all…"

Matthew blushed. "It's not like I initiated it, and it was in dire situations that our relationship was forged."

"Still, isn't it better to talk to him?" Setsuna said.

"No, he'll have to do this on his own." Matthew said.

*Scene Break*

"He's fast! We've lost sight of him! What should we do, Iincho?" Yuna asked.

"There's definitely someone who can do something about this! This is a job for her." Ayaka said.

"Eh? Obscene conduct between a student and a teacher?" Kazumi asked.

"That's right, Asakura-san! It's terrible!" Yuna said.

"That'd be a pretty big scoop! If it turns out to be true, that is." Kazumi said. "As official camerawoman of class 3-A and the Academy Breaking News Division, you can leave it to me, Asakura Kazumi! If there's a scoop, I'll bring it to light!"

"There's just one person we need you to check up on." Ayaka said, and Kazumi nodded.

"Alright then, so who's the suspect? Nitta? Seruhiko? Ooh! Maybe it's Matthew-sensei! It's him right?" She drooled. Matthew has been in the Mahora News Channel for a week when he came as Negi's assistant, and just about any girl who sets her sight at him will instantly turn into a puddle of bliss.

"Actually…" Ayaka said, explaining the recent events.

"I see, today, during the activities at Nara park…so in summary, someone confessed to Negi-sensei…Hey, that's not obscene at all! It's supposed to be they'd be going 'ah, ah', then he'll release his seed inside of her, then she finds out she's pregnant, and then Negi-sensei will be forced to marry her!" Kazumi said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! And it's well beyond what's allowable!" Ayaka shouted at her. "At any rate, we need you to find out who did that to Negi-sensei!"

"If it's not a scoop, I'm not interested, though it might lead into an interesting story, and it's part of a reporter's job, I guess." Kazumi said.

*Scene Break*

'A confession, huh? There's only one person I know who can do it…' Kazumi thought, as she opened the door of group five. "Hey there Nodoka." She called to the shy librarian.

"What is it, Asakura-san?" Nodoka asked.

"Is it true that you slept with Negi-sensei?" Kazumi asked, getting a spit take from Nodoka.

"I didn't do anything like that!" Nodoka said.

"Just kidding! You confessed to him, didn't you? How did it go?" Kazumi interviewed.

"I was able to tell him how I feel, that's all." Nodoka said. "I didn't want a response from the start, so-"

"Then you don't care what Negi-sensei thinks?" Kazumi asked.

"No, I'm satisfied, and I'm afraid to hear his response, so I ran away." Nodoka said.

"You're so cute, Miyazaki!" Kazumi said, rubbing Nodoka's head. "You're not in elementary school anymore, you know! But this could be troublesome for sensei, so please keep it a secret."

"Okay, I got it." Nodoka said.

*Scene Break*

"Well, I've finished gathering my material, but I can't get a story out of this!" Kazumi said, erasing the recording. "This is going to be a real mess if everyone hears it, so I'd better keep it to myself. Sorry Iincho."

She groaned, then stretched her arms. "Our class sure is peaceful, I need a big scoop to get their blood boiling!" She then noticed the familiar redhead. 'Oh? Isn't that Negi-sensei? Maybe I should get an interview from the man himself?'

Negi, slumped, walked to the door and outside the building, a gloomy expression on his face.

"Ara, looks like he's really worried over something. Receiving a confession must be a real shock for a ten year old." Kazumi muttered, then noticed a cat. "Hm?"

'Aniki, pay attention to where you're going.' Chamo whispered to Negi, then noticed the cat. "Hey Aniki! Look!"

"Eh?" Negi said, then saw the cat, with a van heading it's way, and ran towards it.

'He's going to die!' Kazumi thought. 'Negi-sensei!'

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Flans Paries Aerialis!" Negi quickly chanted, and the van was floating in the air.

'What the hell?' Kazumi thought.

"You're safe, thank goodness!" Negi said, then turned to the driver. "Are you okay, driver-san?"

'Wh-what was that? Aikido?'

"That's my aniki! Even when he's feeling out of it, he's still got it where it counts!" Chamo said.

'Did that ermine just speak?'

Finally, someone who's surprised about it…

"But you should try to avoid using showy magic like that!"

"Un, sorry about that." Negi said, and started flying. "I'm glad that no one saw us. We'd better get out of here, and drop the cat off somewhere safe."

'He's flying!' Kazumi thought, then she started crying. 'This is it! My ultra super huge scoop!'

*Scene Break*

Kazumi sat in the bathroom, pondering over her thoughts.

'Is he a superhero? Maybe an ally of justice from outer space? Wait, maybe he's a magical boy who's come here to the human world for training?' Kazumi thought, as she looked at the photo. 'It's out of focus.' "Come to think of it, there were things like that in the photos I've taken before…whenever a girl is stripped, Negi-sensei seems to be close by. Maybe he's the one doing the stripping? No wait, Matthew-sensei seems to be delighted whenever he sees a girl, even though he has his harem. Maybe he wants to expand? Man, to think that a scoop like this was so close, and I never even realized it! However! One piece of evidence is not enough! In order to truly shock the world, then it comes to this!"

*Scene Break*

"Ha~" Negi exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey aniki! Don't make such a pitiful sound!" Chamo chided him. "If you let your guard down, we'll have girls coming in here again!"

"He's right, you know." Matthew said, startling the two. "This is the only time I can relax without having an encounter a girl who instantly proceeds to jump me."

"Aniki." Negi said, then smiled. "It'll be fine, it's 'Sensei Time'. Students can't come in."

'But what about students disguised as teachers?' Matthew thought to himself.

"Someone is coming?" Chamo said, as the door opened.

"Ara, Negi-sensei." Shizuna said. "Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Shizuna-sensei?!" Negi yelped, ducking into the water. "No, I'm alright!"

"Well, the truth is, Negi-sensei, I know all about your little secret." Shizuna whispered into his ear.

'Let's hope that she's just talking about his magic and not peeping on him while he takes his baths.' Matthew thought.

"You are a mage, right?" Shizuna asked, surprising Negi and Chamo.

'Oh, so it's magic then…at least we're safe on one side. The other though…'

"Did you hear about that from the principal?" Negi asked her.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, but I have a request." Shizuna replied. "I…want to see Negi-kun's magic!"

"Eh?" Negi said. "I can't do that!"

Shizuna replied by stuffing his face into her cleavage.

"Show me, Negi-kun~" Shizuna said, as she suffocated Negi in her personal marshmallow hell. 'He's overwhelmed by my body! Now, show me some magic!'

Then Negi stopped, and Shizuna got confused. "What's wrong, Negi-kun? Do you really like them that much?"

Negi scratched his head. "Well, actually, Shizuna-sensei, did your breasts get smaller? I know it's rude to ask, but-"

"How rude! I'm the fourth largest in the class, you know!"

"In the class? Who are you?" Negi asked.

"I guess you've worked it out, so I've got no choice. One moment I'm the big breasted teacher, and the next, I'm a breaking news reporter! My true identity, is 3-A seat no. 3 Asakura Kazumi!" The newly identified Kazumi said.

"This is bad! She found us out! Quick! Erase her memory!" Chamo shouted.

"Not so fast!" Kazumi said, holding her cell phone. "If you try anything, I'll press this send button, and send your secret straight to my home page for the whole world to see!"

Then her hands twitched, and everyone noticed that the phone was no longer in her hands.

"Wh-what?" Kazumi said, as she frantically looked around. "Where did my phone go?"

"Right here." Matthew said, as he showed them the phone, now wet and beyond repair.

"My phone is broken!" Kazumi said.

"Hey! What's going on in there? What's with all that noise?" Ayaka asked, as she opened the door…

…Only to see Kazumi in a bath towel, and Negi without anything on.

"Negi-kun? Asakura-san?" She asked.

"Yo, I'm here too!" Matthew said, raising his hand while he drank sake from the other.

"ASAKURA-SAN! I ASKED YOU TO INVESTIGATE, AND YOU GO DO THIS?!" Ayaka shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAKED WITH NEGI-KUN?" Asuna shouted as well, as she slapped the two.

"Help!" Negi wailed, but he was firmly grabbed by Asuna.

"Just a minute Negi! What were you doing?"

"Asuna-san!"


End file.
